It's A RollerCoaster Ride
by Music4ever1617
Summary: The guys are throwing Frisbee in the park but what happens when one of them hits a girl in head? James falls in love with this  girl. It's a roller-coaster ride for all, drama, arguments and dating a celebrity is crazy. JamesXOC First story written!
1. The Meet

Sun shines brightly on my face this early afternoon. Children playing tag and calling each other names out loud. Birds begin to sing and fly all around this park. I stroll slowly looking for an empty bench to read my book. Several moments pass on by I find that empty bench. I plop down on the bench and pull out my book. I begin to read the book slowly and efficiently. All the words on the pages absorb into my brain.

Finishing four chapters in half hour that was definitely productive. I put the book back into my bag suddenly I feel a sharp pain to the back of my head. Twist my body around and see a Frisbee set on my left side of the bench.

" I'm so sorry! My friend threw it in wrong direction. I'm so sorry again!" A mystery man tried to apologize to me and I wasn't mad at all. Just in a bit of pain.

" It's fine no harm done here. I've been hit by many sports balls I'm alright" I respond to the mystery man.

" Are you sure? Do you want any ice for your head, I've got some back where I was with my friends?" I raise my hands up in the air.

" No, sir I'm fine."

" Sir?" he rises an eyebrow at me. "Oh I forgot to mention my name is James, those three behind are my friends, Kendall, Logan and Carlos."

I look over his shoulder and see three college aged guys arguing over something and see a pale, brunette walking over towards us.

" I'm so sorry about the Frisbee to the head. My friend Carlos didn't pay attention in the direction of throwing it," the brunette says.

" Again it's fine. I'm not broken. By the way I'm Harmony."

" That's a unique name. I don't think I've met anyone with that name," James replies. The brunette smacks him in the back of head and James winces in pain. I blush a bit.

" Thanks. Who are you?" I point to the nameless brunette.

" I'm Logan. You've met James already. Kendall is dirty blonde and Carlos is one wearing a helmet." I laugh a bit wondering why in the world a college guy would wear a helmet. Kendall and Carlos begin to argue louder and Logan runs back to them attempting to break up the argument before it got violent.

" Sorry about my friends," James points out to me.

" No worries. They seem really interesting to be honest. Are you guys in high school or college?"

" Finished high school three years ago. My friends and I are in a band, Big Time Rush. Have you heard about it?" He smiles brightly and laughs a bit.

" Really? That's really cool. Yes I've heard of you guys. My teenage sister loves you guys. But, I haven't seen or heard of any of your new music lately back in Jordan." James frowns a bit.

" You go to school in Jordan?"

" Yeah just finishing my college freshmen year there then transferring to UCLA afterwards."

" That's totally cool. I want to go to Jordan some day."

" James! Hey dude we're leaving now! Come on! You can talk to chicks later!" Carlos yells at James and James blushes.

" Carlos! Give me a minute!" James yells back at helmet wearing friend of his." I'm sorry about that. Harmony do you want to go out tonight?"

" Hmm sure. What time and where should I meet you?" I inquire.

" Let me pick you up around eight. Where do you live?"

" Intercontinental on Avenue of the Stars." I look up at James and he's scribbling something on a sheet of paper and hands it to me.

" Cool I'll see you soon and here's my number. Text me later so I can keep it in my phone."

" Yeah see you soon. Bye James."

James turns back to his impatient friends and has the Frisbee in hand. I look down at the paper and add James' number to my temporary cell phone. A smile creeps onto my face I don't think I've been this happy in a long time.

" See you at eight. ;)" I text to James' phone and moments later his name appears on my screen.

" Can't wait. =)" James replies.

I stuff my things back in my tote bag and skip back to my hotel. _Today can't get bad things are going amazing. What should I wear tonight a dress or jeans? Ahh I can't decide. James is so cute and kind. I can't mess this up. Oh crap! I forgot what am I suppose to tell mom? Hmm lie! She always believes your lies. _

I whistle for a taxi and hop into one.

" Intercontinental on Avenue of the Stars please."

" Sure thing," the taxi driver replies.

Fifteen minutes later I arrive at my hotel room. My mother is sitting on her bed reading a magazine while my thirteen-year brother and sister arguing what to watch on the television.

" Jason we are going to watch my show tonight!" my sister Cameron yells.

" Cameron we are watching my show! You got last night now it's my turn!"

" Mom tell Jason that it's my turn!"

My mother looks up from the magazine annoyed.

" Cameron you know that it's Jason's turn tonight." Jason sticks out his tongue. " Hi Harmony, how was the park? Did you get any reading done?"

" Yup I read only four chapters though. Then just strolled around looking at the scenery. Parks are different from the ones in Jordan."

" Sounds nice. We are going out tonight around seven. Are you going to join us?" My mother questions me.

" No thanks mom. I'm going to just stay in the room tonight but I might stop at the mall for some ice cream." I respond to my mother's question.

" Ok darling, have fun."

My mother resumes to her magazine and I walk into my room that is connected to my family's room. I begged my mother into having my own room because Cameron is a pain in the ass when it comes to sharing. She always wants to want her stupid little shows and complains so much. Plus I'm eighteen going to college I need my space.

I scan through the closet in search of a decent outfit for tonight. Minutes later I found my perfect outfit, dark wash jeans, pale pink tank top, black heels and of course my motorcycle jacket in black. My hair is good still, jet-black wavy and below my shoulders. I peer into the mirror to check if I need to retouch my make-up. Still looking good, no creases or smudges. I smile and go off to change into my outfit.

I run a hairbrush through my hair and look over to the clock resting on the nightstand, seven- fifteen. I hear a door slam shut which means family is out. Flick the television on and become absorbed into it. It seems only ten minutes pass by but I look up at the clock that reads seven - fifty. I gasp and grab my purse and cell phone off my bed. Sprint towards the elevator and calmly walk over to the lobby.

My phone beeps James' name appears on the screen, " I'm outside. Sorry if I'm a bit early."

"Not a problem. I'm just sitting in the lobby," I quickly reply to his message. I stand up to walk over to the entrance of the hotel but I see James walk inside.

" Hey sorry again if I'm early."

" James, it's totally fine to be honest I just came down here like two seconds ago."

" Ok Harmony, let's get a move on." James leads me towards the entrance of the hotel to his car. His car is amazing, red and a Jeep!

" James that car is amazing! I always wanted one, but they are too expensive in Jordan." We jump into his Jeep and drive towards the restaurant.


	2. Date and Encounters

A/N: I don't own Big Time Rush or Ocean Up only my Ocs. There's minor swearing. I failed to mention how tall Harmony is, she is 5'1 ft =153 cm. Also Cameron and Jason are twins if you didn't know. The Intercontinental on the Avenue of the Stars is a really place I looked it up. What should be Harmony and James' song? I might mention it in the next chapter. Please review and rate. Thanks a bunch! =)

We arrive at the restaurant and thank goodness there was no paparazzi around. The parking lot seemed not too full but not too empty. We enter the restaurant wasn't too fancy. It's nice, comfy and small. Lights were dimly lit and you hear couples chatting hostess shows us our table James kindly pulls out my chair for me to sit down.

" James this is such a nice restaurant. I absolutely love it." He smiles which makes me smile.

" I thought you would. You seem really down to earth about everything. I like that. What would you like to eat? When I come here I always chose to eat the grilled chicken and rice. But, it's very good though."

" Yum, I love chicken and rice. My mother usually cooks rice and chicken all the time back at home. So I think I'll get that."

" Awesome I'll get the same too. How long have you lived in Jordan? Are you from there too?"

" Yup, well I'm American- Jordanian. I've lived there for about four years because of my mom's job."

" That's totally cool! What about your dad?"

" Well my parents separated not legally divorce That's one reason I'm here in LA. Never questioned it though. Second reason to check out the college, UCLA. How long have you've been in Los Angeles?"

" Oh, that's the same with my parents sort of. I lived with my dad when I was younger. I've been in Los Angeles since the guys and I were sixteen so five years. I have to show you all these places."

" Sweet, I've heard well read from magazines that you and your friends lived in Minnesota before coming here?"

" Yup, born and raised there."

" Excuse me ma'am and sir. What would you two like to order this evening?" The young waiter asks politely.

" We both are going to have the grilled chicken and rice. I'm going to drink lemonade. Harmony, what would you like to drink?" James replies to the waiter then looks over to me.

" Sprite with little ice please."

" Thank you ma'am and sir. Hope you enjoy this lovely evening." The waiter leaves our table to place the order.

" So what are you're friends like? Kendall, Carlos and Logan?"

" Kendall is our fearless leader, Carlos is well the crazy filled one but kind. Then there's Logan the intelligent one always knows how to get us out of problems. Only when there's a problem that generally occurred when we were in our teenaged years now we've matured a bit." I laugh and James smiles back.

" How's the music going? Going on tour anytime soon? Dropping a new album? I find out these things sort of late. Doesn't really help when your sister is always on the computer stalking her new celebrity crush every month."

" It's going great and yes we are going on tour this Thursday . We head out for New York City first. But, I'll be back in two weeks. Will you still be here?"

" I'll be here, James. I don't leave back for Jordan until next month. So don't worry about a thing." We both smile at each.

" Here are the two grilled chickens," the waiter announces while placing in front of us.

" Smells really good," I state then blush afterwards. _Harmony you sound like an idiot._ I thought to myself.

" It sure does," we began to eat our dinner.

We sat in silence but have a small conservation while eating. We finished our meal and ordered a small chocolate cake.

" I love chocolate, it's amazing.' I mention to James he smiles.

" I totally agree with you."

" Are you James Diamond from Big Time Rush?" A young looking teen asks James.

" Yes that is me. What would you like ma'am?" The young teen giggles.

" Could you please sign this for me?" The teen hands James a magazine with Big Time Rush on the cover. He kindly accepts, " What is your name?"

" Josie," the teen answers and giggles again. James scribbles on the magazine signing his name. He hands the teen back the magazine. The teen leaves the table happily.

" Aw, that was so kind of you James."

After a half hour of small talk James and I left the restaurant. Cameras were flashing all around us. I turn to see James' expression; he looked a bit irritated by this. Paparazzi must be always following him and his friends since they are huge celebrities. But, I feel bad for them, can't go out with friends without being followed or rumors flying around claiming they are in a new relationship every week. Paparazzi kept asking us questions if we were dating, James didn't answer any of those questions.

We arrived at James' car and drove away from the restaurant. He turns to face me, " I'm sorry about that."

" James is totally fine, you don't have to apologize. It's totally normal for you, isn't it?" He tries to smile but doesn't work.

" Yeah I know, but it gets so damn annoying. Some days I can't even leave my house because I'm being followed. I guess its just part of being famous."

" I understand a little. You could maybe try disguises?" He laughs, " Ha! I got you to laugh!" We both begin to laugh.

James pulls up to my hotel's parking lot. I'm a bit sad that the night had to end; we had so much fun we talked about everything from music to foods.

" I had a great time tonight Harmony."

" I did too, when do you leave Thursday?" I ask him without sounding like an idiot or desperate.

" Eleven," he pauses for a second then frowns, " in the morning. We could go out tomorrow. I can show all these places here in the lovely city of Los Angeles?"

I look up at James and smile, " I would love to," I look down at my watch that reads ten – thirty. " Shit," I mumble. " Hey James, I need to go. I'm sorry."

" No it's fine. I'll come by here tomorrow morning around nine- thirty. We'll go to the mall, park and beach. Something to do and it will be just you and me."

" Sounds really fun, alright I'm going to go now. See ya." I turn towards the entrance of the brightly lit hotel.

" Wait," I face back at James and he places a short and sweet kiss on my lips. We part seconds later and we both smile. " I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night sleep."

I wave back at James and scurry back to my hotel room. The lobby was filled with loads of adults gossiping about everything. I flip the switch in my room and find Cameron sitting on my bed with her laptop.

" Cam, why are you in my room? What are looking at?"

" Oh hi Harmony, just wondering where you were because clearly you weren't at the mall."

" What? I was at the mall getting ice cream."

" No, you didn't because on my favorite website, Ocean Up, you are clearly on a date with James Diamond! JAMES DIAMOND! How is that possible? Is he you're boyfriend now? I'm so telling mom!"

" Shh, Cameron. No he isn't, well not yet. But, be quiet please and don't tell mom."

" Why not? Why can't I tell mom telling her that her oh so perfect eighteen – year old daughter is lying and dating a hot celebrity? Hmm why not?"

" Cameron stop, I'll do anything for you. Do you're laundry when we get back to Jordan? Take you shopping? Anything!"

" No, not laundry or shopping but could you some how let me meet James?" My eyes widen in shock, my little sister is evil and so damn conniving. I don't understand where she gets this from.

" Cameron! I'm not going to let you meet James?"

" Harmony it's that or I'll tell mom."

" Fine," I grudgingly agree to her demand. I hope James is fine with this.


	3. Outing and Interruption By Sister, Again

A/N: This is my third chapter and second chapter posted on the same day. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC and I'm not sure if James actually wears contacts on the show but I thought he should in the story. Bold is texting and italic is thoughts. Please review! Thanks a bunch! =) Now on with the story.

Cameron exits my room after our agreement. I rummage through the closet in search of my pajamas that are black sweatpants and pink tank top. I love wearing sweatpants, they are so comfortable. The bathroom is filled with my beauty products ranging from my toothpaste to make-up remover. I remove all of make-up and apply my facial wash. While the facial wash is on my face I begin to brush my teeth. I smile checking all the teeth making sure there's nothing stuck in between. I wash off the facial wash and jump onto my bed. Pull out my previous book that I was reading earlier this afternoon.

**Meanwhile at the guys' apartment: James POV:**

Arrive back at our apartment after dropping off Harmony. I think we really hit it off. She's really sweet, pretty, smart, and definitely different, I like that. The guys were sitting in the living room , Kendall and Carlos are watching television while Logan is reading a book. Logan looks up and sees me by the door.

"How did your date go James?" Logan inquires.

" Went very well, tomorrow we are hanging out. I'm going to show her the beach, park and some malls." I reply to Logan's question.

" Can we come, please? I want to go to the beach and the park too," Carlos exclaims while jumping off the couch rushing towards me.

" Carlos, James told Harmony that it's just her and himself tomorrow not Carlos, James and Harmony," Kendall adds to the conservation

" But, Kendall I really want to go tomorrow. Why don't you just ask Harmony if we can tag along tomorrow? Please can you ask James?" Carlos whines.

" I'm not sure she really wants to have all of us going," James comments.

" PLEASE! Can you just ask her, it's not like she's going to dump you over a simple question."

" Ugh, we aren't together officially, yet. We just went out tonight for the first time and fine I will ask her . But, if she stops talking to me or something I blame you, Carlos," I point at Carlos while explaining this to him. I whip out my phone and begin to text Harmony.

"**Is it okay if the guys tag along tomorrow?. - J. "**

" **That's not a problem. We'll still have fun together. =)- H".**

" **Ok =) Good night. "**

" **Night xxx. "**

" She said it's fine Carlos. But, we leave to her hotel at nine- fifteen." I shout to the guys from my bathroom.

I take out my contacts and put on my glasses, then change into my sweatpants and black tank top. Logan enters our bathroom, Logan and I share a room while Kendall and Carlos share another room. Logan begins to brush his teeth while I do a spot check on my teeth.

" She ehhh seems ehh neece," Logan says with his toothbrush in his mouth. I look at him with a confused look. He takes out the brush and rinses his mouth. " I said she seems nice."

" Oh, yeah she's really nice. Sorry about tagging along tomorrow I knew you would want to spend time alone with her before we left for a month."

" She's totally fine it, it's better then spend no time with her before I leave. Plus she says you guys are interesting. Just remind Carlos that I won't pay a lot of attention towards you guys since it's suppose to a date and you guys are coming."

" Yup, I'll remind him. Night."

" Night, Logan."

We climb into our separate beds and fall asleep. It took me a while to fall asleep because I was deciding on places to go for the next two days for Harmony and us. _The beach is a must I know that for a fact then the park where we first met. Then the mall for Wednesday. That seems like a good plan_.

I begin to drift off to sleep, it seems only I slept for ten minutes until I hear Logan and I alarm clock blasting. I hear Logan moving around in his bed then he slams it off. I pull my self out of bed and sleepily head towards the kitchen. Carlos and Kendall eating their cereal half asleep. I pull out a bowl from the cabinet and pour cereal and milk into my blue bowl. Logan approaches the table finally and also pours himself cereal.

Ten minutes later, we all clean up and head back to our respective rooms. Logan takes the bathroom first while I decide on an outfit. _Light wash fitted jeans or dark wash jeans? Black button down shirts sleeves rolled up with blue tie or red t-shirt and cool black design? James, you don't need to be so damn picky when it comes to an outfit. You've moved pass this self absorbtion stage. _ I decided to go with the dark wash jeans and red t-shirt. Logan finished with bathroom and I took my spot for the shower. I showered and changed quickly as I left the bathroom the clock read nine o'five. I grabbed a beach bag and stuffed my surf shorts and towel and went to the living. Logan, Carlos and I all watch some news while waiting on Kendall.

" Kendall come on, we've got to pick up Harmony now! Hurry up dude!" Carlos shouts.

Seconds later Kendall emerges from his bedroom dressed, with an annoyed look on his face.

" I was just looking for a dry towel. Carlos you leave such a mess in the room."

The four of us jump into my Jeep and drive over to Harmony' s hotel. We arrive at her hotel in ten minutes five minutes to spare. I begin to exit the car but Kendall stops me.

"Aren't you going to text to her before you go inside?"

" Nope, I'm going to pick her up from her room," I pause for a second. " Oh I don't know her room number. I'll text her then."

" Nice move James. At least we stop you before looking like an idiot," Logan adds.

" **Hey I'm outside. No rush.-J. "**

" **I was just leaving now- H. "**

**Harmony's POV:**

" Hey mom I'm going out now I'll be back around five and Cameron is going downstairs for a newspaper."

" Thanks for letting me meet James, Harmony." I roll my eyes I take out my phone to text James about his little fan.

" **J can you come inside the lobby for a minute? My sister wants to meet you and I don't think all four of you coming inside is a good idea.-H."**

" **No problem. "**

We exit the empty elevator and see James sitting on a couch talking to a fan. The fan leaves and James stands up and walks over to us. All three of us smile, I look down at my sister she grinning from ear to ear. Holding her Big Time Rush poster in hand. James hugs me and then Cameron.

" Hi how are you?" James asks the two of us.

" Hey I'm good, she's super happy and how are you?"

" Good, the guys are my car waiting," he whispers in my ear not letting Cameron hear. " Hi you must be Cameron, am I right?"

" Oh my gosh I can't believe that you're James Diamond! Yes I'm Cameron." She begins to jump and down. "Can you please sign this for me and one picture too?"

" Sure sweetie," James replies. I take a picture and James signs the poster with his signature.

" Look at the time Cameron. You better run back upstairs before mom is concerned."

" Ok fine, see you later James and Harmony." Cameron runs off to the elevators and James and I walk over to his car accompanied by three other friends/bandmates. I sat to the left of Logan, Kendall and James up front and Carlos next to Logan.

" Dude what took you so long?" Carlos asks then Logan elbows him.

" Sorry it's my fault. My sister made me let her meet James without telling my mom about me running off with James and you guys today. She doesn't know that I date and I'm not suppose to anyways."

" Oh, that's fine. Let's get going." Carlos replies.

" We are going to the park first and I hope you brought your swim suit for later," Kendall mentions.

" Awesome I love the park and the beach and I brought my swim suit."

The day was filled of adventure, happiness and humor. At the park we played a bit of Frisbee, baseball, soccer and watching clouds roll on by. James and the guys surfed for a while and I went shell hunting for our sand castles at the beach. We made around five in total of sand castles decorated in different colors and shaped shells. Logan refereed our beach volleyball games. Kendall and Carlos versus James and I. Kendall and Carlos lost twice and James and I lost once. Kendall, Logan and Carlos sat on the lounge chairs while James and I walked on the beach alone.

" Today was really fun James, I haven't had this much of fun in years to be honest."

" I'm glad you had fun and tomorrow we are going to mall." James kisses me on the cheek and intertwines our fingers together.

_I've been in Los Angeles for two days already and I have a boyfriend, well not stated officially, and that doesn't hit me or yell at me over nothing. I'm loving it here. _

" Hey look it looks like your friends are tired. Let's pour water on them for a nice awakening."

" Woo! Let's do it!" We both sprint over the guys and grab a bucket filled with water. James throws at the three sleeping guys. They scream and jump up at us.

" Ahh! What was that for James and Harmony!" Logan exclaims.

" You looked like you need something woke you three up," I interjected. James and I laugh and high five each other.

" Just you wait you two before you do something to you." Carlos adds with his finger pointed at us.

" I'm so scared Carlos." James adds.

The five of us drive back to my hotel dry and into our previous outfits before the beach. We walk into the hotel and decided to eat something at one of the restaurants. Of course walking around with Big Time Rush we were being stalked by paparazzi. The guys signed and took pictures with fans entering the hotel. While they were being occupied I got us a table for dinner and dialed my mom.

" Hey mom. I'm going to have dinner now and I should be up later."

" That's fine honey, just be safe. I'm already up with the twins."

" No problem. Bye mom." Just as I hung up the phone the guys arrived at the table.

" Sorry for the wait Harmony," James says as he kisses me quickly before paparazzi takes a picture. I wasn't upset by the short kiss I completely understood.

" You like apologizing a lot don't you James? You don't need to apologize, really I'm totally fine with it."

" Okay, so what are you guys going to eat?"

" Probably a hamburger and a side salad," Logan says.

" Me too," Kendall replies

" Me three but French fries instead of salad," Carlos exclaims.

" I'll probably have the chicken burger and salad," I mention. " how about you James?"

" The turkey burger and salad."

The dinner was exciting and full of laughter. The guys told me about some crazy stories when they were in their teenage years. They haven't change too much but have a matured a bit.

Logan, Carlos and Kendall walk to James' car and James takes me to my room. We walk together hand in hand.

" You know I forgot to ask you something today."

" What would that question be, Mr. Diamond?" James looks at our intertwined hands.

" I know it seems a bit rushed and all. I'm leaving in less than forty- eight hours and I'm going to be on tour for a month. Will you be my girlfriend, Harmony?"

" Of course I will be your girlfriend, James." We kiss but interrupted by Cameron.

" Ah-m," Cameron stands by the door.

" Cameron what are you doing?" I try to not to yell at her, James places a hand on my shoulder.

" Just waiting for my big sister. Mom seemed a bit worried about you, since it eleven thirty at night! Mom she's right her with her," I place a hand over her mouth.

" Don't you dare tell her, Cameron. I let you meet James. What do you want?"

" Oh nothing really. Only just getting you into trouble."

" Will you just leave Cameron for one minute I'm coming after I say good-bye, ok?"

" Fine but one minute and I'm counting." Cameron enters the hotel room leaving me and James alone again.

" She reminds me of Katie, Kendall's sister. As it seemed like she was serious let me give you one more kiss then I'll come to room tomorrow around eleven without the guys."

" You know the guys can come again, we still had alone time. Since you're going on tour for a month and you guys don't have much time hanging out at the mall."

" Ok, since that's fine with you." James and I kiss for a few moments until we needed air to breathe. " Bye, Harmony."

" Bye, James." James turns towards the elevators and disappears. I go inside and scold Cameron.

" what the hell was that Cameron? I honestly can't believe you did that."

" Sorry, mom was just looking for you."

" Whatever."

**James POV**

I walk over to the Jeep with a smile on my face and avoided paparazzi in the process.

" Did she say yes to your question, Mr. Lover-boy?" Carlos posed.

" No she didn't that's why I'm so happy," I say sarcastically.

"Good for you, now you finally have a girlfriend that won't love you only because of you're looks and voice." Kendall playfully hits my shoulder.

" Hey," I pause for a second, _that's really true though._ " you're right even though I don't like admitting it. Those girls were evil, I guess I should've known."

" Harmony won't hurt you. She's too kind and caring to do that to you," Logan adds.

" You're right Logan. Now let's get a move on and by the way you guys can come tomorrow to the mall with us."

" Yayy!" Carlos shouts but quietly.

I change in my usual pajamas and drift off to sleep with a smile on my face. _Tomorrow is a good day_, I though to myself.

A/N 2: Hopefully this isn't a bad chapter and this is my longest chapter, it took two hours to write. I'm currently on vacation but heading back to school on Sunday. :( I'd like to thank, shootingstar001,PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC,Julia Archer,mandamichelle and BTRgirl16 for alerting my story. Sorry if didn't mention you if you did alert.

?album=122&pos=21- that's a picture of James' outfit if you wanted to see it.


	4. Outfit Deciding and Dance Part 1

**A/N: This is fourth chapter which I wrote in six pages and this is only part 1 of the chapter. I don't own Big Time Rush, Chilis, Skype, Dunkin Donuts or Taylor Swift's song Crazier. Each person's outfit is on my profile so check it out! Hopefully it works this time. If not try to copy and paste. Please review! =) **

**Harmony POV:**

I woke up after hearing a knock on my door, I slowly arise from my bed and see my twin siblings and mother aren't in their room. Rub my eyes with my fists and open the door.

" Hello?" I ask the person with my eyes slightly closed. I open them all the way then gasp. " James! You're here already, what time is it?"

" Hey, I told you last night I was coming at eleven in morning and it's eleven."

" I'm so sorry, I didn't realize the time. I just woke up right when you knocked on the door. Can you tell the guys that I'm changing?"

" I already told them to meet us at the mall around twelve since Carlos went to see Stephanie, his girlfriend and Kendall and Logan watched horror movies last night until three in the morning. So no rush." I grab James' wrist and pull him inside my room and he sits down. I pull out jean shorts and gray v-neck shirt and went into the bathroom to change and left the door slightly ajar.

" What time did you sleep last night, Harmony?"

" Around two I was reading my book again and was into it that I forgot the time," I hear James laugh a bit. I exit the bathroom and grab my purse and slip on my black converse. James takes my hand and we enter the elevator.

" This sounds really rude for me to say this to you James, but is it okay for when we go inside the mall we don't hold hands? It's not because I don't like holding your hands it from the paparazzi and if Cameron sees more pictures of us together so going to tell my mom. I'm sorry."

" I completely understand. We can hold hands in the car," he smirks.

" Definitely agreed."

" It seems that you didn't eat anything this morning how about we pick up coffee and a muffin on the way?"

" That's sounds great, thanks James."

We stopped at a Dunkin Donuts and order each a latte and one blueberry muffin that we shared. James drove to the mall and right as we entered Kendall, Carlos and Logan were sitting on a bench discussing something.

" Hey guys, what are you up to?" I ask the three as I sat down next to Logan.

" Just talking about video games that we may buy for the tour. It does get quite boring sitting on a bus for hours waiting for the next stop," Logan mentions.

" I see well it does sound pretty awesome to be in a different city almost everyday."

" Yeah it's pretty fun. So what do you all want to do this afternoon?" Kendall adds in.

" Hmm how about shopping? I have an idea to go along with it, but it seems pretty lame though." I quickly mention.

" Go on tell, it's probably not that bad," James says.

" Ok well I was thinking that I could pick an outfit for each of you, a girl's opinion and you guys can wear the outfit at one of your shows?"

" Woo! Let's go for it!" Carlos says grabbing my wrist dragging me into a store. Kendall, Logan and James all sigh.

" Hey Carlos don't hurt her!" James exclaims before running into the store with us.

Several hours later I chose each guy an outfit that was perfect and the guys felt bad that I found an outfit for all and not one for myself so they decide to find me an outfit.

Kendall's outfit that I decided on is red , plaid, long sleeve shirt with dark blue t-shirt underneath, and black jeans Logan's outfit comprised of black, leather jacket, black and white graphic t-shirt and black jeans. Carlos' outfit I chose was white graphic t-shirt and gray jacket with dark denim jeans. It took me a while to find James' perfect outfit, there were so many choices because he looks good in everything! I picked up blue plaid shirt then decided on a no. Finally I found black graphic t-shirt, purple-ish jacket, black jeans. All their outfits were absolutely perfect for their personality.

It took the guys a while finding me an outfit, after the first five stores Kendall and Carlos decided to go play some video games because they got bored looking at clothes. Logan stayed a bit because he was waiting for the new shipment of a new book that wants to come out. The book store informed Logan that it will come at 3:45 and it was only 3:40.

" How about this Logan?" James shows Logan a flower tank top. Logan nods, I walk over to the two guys.

" Hmm, this is interesting. I like it and I also decided that this ruffle jacket would match well, don't you think?"

" You know I'm suppose to chose the outfit not you, but that jacket is nice." James replies.

"Hey you two I'm going to get my book and I'll meet you two at Chili's in fifteen minutes," Logan says while exiting the store.

" Ok, well we found your perfect outfit and my turn to pay, for everything including mine, the guys and yours."

" James let me pay for mine, please."

" Nope, I'm paying," I give him puppy eyes, " I'll let you buy coffee next time, please let me pay for this."

" Fine," I give him quick hug while he pays for everything.

The rest of the afternoon went well, Kendall and Carlos came to lunch/dinner late. We told them four but they came around four-thirty after we ate majority of our meals. We left the mall around five- thirty, Kendall, Carlos and Logan took Logan's car back to their apartment and James, of course took me home.

"Today was again really fun, you really know how to make a boring day at the mall interesting, Harmony."

" Really? I thought my idea was stupid, to be honest."

" It was different," James kisses my cheek and takes my hand as we enter the hotel. " My hand felt weird today since I didn't have yours with mine." I playfully hit his arm.

" I agree to that statement. You know there wasn't much in paparazzi today. I wonder what Cameron is going to say this time."

" She's really tricky and sneaky. You mention that she has a twin, Jason right?"

" Yup, he's like the good one. She on the dark side and he's on the lopposite side, but they balance each out."

" I can imagine, it's going to be strange not seeing you for a month." James looks down at our hands with a small frown.

" Well do you have Skype or a video camera on a laptop?"

" I do actually, my username is JDBTR," he smiles and laughs. "It's not very creative, but at least when I have time I can see you're beautiful face." I blush a little and kiss him.

" I'll add you as soon as I enter my room and I snatch the laptop away from Cameron." The door opens with Cameron standing there with arms crossed. " Speak of the devil," I whisper into James' ear.

" Hi Cameron, how are you this evening?" James questions me conviving sister.

" Hi James I'm good. How are you?"

" Fine, Harmony I need to go pack for the tour. I'll come by tomorrow morning around eight," James says and kisses me. "Cameron be nice to your sister. Bye ladies," James waves and disappears into the elevators.

Cameron and I enter the room again and she pulls up OceanUp. There's a picture of me and the guys at the mall, the headline reads, "**Big Time Rush's new member or new girlfriend for James Diamond?"** I let out a sigh and fall back onto my pillow.

" So how was the mall, Harmony?" Cameron asks with a smirk on her face. I pick up a pillow and threw it at her. " Mom, guess where Harmony was this afternoon?" She shouts and I tackle her onto my bed and put my hand on her mouth.

" Would you please stop? I did everything you wanted now leave James and I alone!"

She huffs and looks at me, " Fine I'll leave you two alone for the rest of the day since he's leaving for a month. I'm surprised he's still dating you even though there will be millions of girls throwing themselves at him." Cameron gets up and leaves me in my room.

**James POV:**

I enter the apartment taking my jacket hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

" Hey man! Did the sister interrupt you guys again?" Kendall inquires.

I laugh, " Yeah, you know she's just like Katie. Katie could be her idol or mentor," Kendall laughs.

" Who could be Katie's idol or mentor?" Carlos asks from the kitchen while eating a granola bar.

" Harmony's sister Cameron is like Katie, and Katie could mentor her," I explain to Carlos. " When are you going to say good-bye to Stephanie?"

" I already did, this morning and again right before you came. She was a bit upset but I reassured that I have phone and computer access the majority of the time. When are you going to say good-bye to Harmony?" I thought for a few minutes before answering Carlos' question.

" Why don't you take her out for a walk on the beach or something tomorrow morning? Wait, why don't you take her out for a walk on the beach and look at stars tomorrow early morning?" Logan mentions as he enters the dining area, sitting next to Kendall and I.

" Since when are you Mr. Romantic, Logan?" I question, " But, that is a good idea. I could go to her apartment around four-thirty and take her out. Do you think she'll like that?"

" Yes!" The guys say in unison.

Time passes by, I reach for a blanket, my Ipod and a towel. The clock in Logan and I room reads four- twenty. I reach Harmony's hotel room in fifteen minutes flat. I softly knock on her hotel room door. I hear bed sheets shuffle and she opens the door. Her hair is in a messy pony tail, black sweat pants and purple tank top.

" James what are you doing here, it's four in the morning?" She whispers.

" I thought that we could take a walk before I leave, we'll be back before nine I promise."

" Ok, come in I need to write a note for my mom in case she checks my room while I'm out." I enter her dark hotel room and sit on the edge of her bed. I see her scribble on a sheet of paper and put on sneakers and a jacket.

" What did you write on the note?" I ask her quietly.

" That I went for a run, she usually doesn't come in my room but in case. I don't want her head to blow up."

We sneakily leave the room and jump into my Jeep. I take her to an empty area with trees and stars shining bright, and place the blanket by a tree. She places her head on my chest and I run my fingers through her hair. I can feel her smile and I begin to smile. Moments go by with just silence.

" Tell me about your family, James." She asks in a whispering tone that I almost didn't hear.

" Well, my parents fought a lot when I was younger up until I was fourteen. My parents decided that they should get a divorce and it was finalized when I was fifteen. I lived with my father until I was sixteen and that's when I moved out her with Carlos, Logan and Kendall and Kendall's sister and mother."

" Did the fights ever get violent?"

" No, it didn't. Did your parents?"

"A bit, glass being thrown sometimes. My parents started to fight when I was fifteen and the twins were only ten. I told them to hide in their room and I could hear them fight. Arguing over the littlest things like whom would take us to school or what was for dinner. It angered me that they were fighting over nothing. I saw it coming though, the divorce, I knew it was going to happen."

A tear rolls down her face and I wipe it away with my thumb. She smile and I kiss her on her cheek, forehead then lips.

I took her hand and lifted her up and place a hand on her waist and place her arm on my shoulder. We began to dance slowly.

" What are we doing, James?"

" Dancing."

" I know that, but don't we need music?"

" Yes and no. We will sing a song to dance to, you mentioned to me that you love the song Crazier by Taylor Swift and you love to sing too."

" Aw, you remembered. I'm warning you I've never really sang in front of people before."

" Don't worry about a thing, I won't laugh and you're probably really good though."

" Ok I trust you."

I begin to sing, " **I've never gone with the wind**

**Just let flow**

**Let it take me where it wants to go**

**Till you open the door**

**There's so much more."**

She begins to sings also, "**I was trying to fly **

**But I couldn't find wings **

**Then you came along **

**And you changed everything **

**You lift my feet off the ground **

**Spin me around"**

We both sing together, "**You make me crazier, crazier **

**Feels like I'm falling and I **

**I'm lost in your eyes **

**You make me crazier, **

**Crazier, crazier."**

I came back to sing alone and she closes her eyes, "**Watched from a distance as you **

**Made life your own **

**Every sky was your own kind of blue **

**And I wanted to know **

**How that would feel **

**And you made it so real."**

She continue to sing as we danced, "**You showed me something that I couldn't see **

**Opened my eyes and you made me believe **

**You lift my feet off the ground **

**Spin me around"**

I lift her up and spin her around and she continues with the song.

**You make me crazier, crazier **

**Feels like I'm falling and I **

**I'm lost in your eyes **

**You make me crazier, **

**Crazier, crazier, oh."**

We sang the ending of the song together, "**You make me crazier, crazier **

**Feels like I'm falling and I **

**I'm lost in your eyes **

**You make me crazier, **

**Crazier, crazier **

**Crazier, crazier" **I whispered the ending in her ear and she smiles. I take her hand and we lay back down on the blanket looking at the stars. We tell each other stories about our teenage years that were filled with humor and sadness. I could see the sun begin to rise and I take her to my car and I drive us to the beach.

A/N: I cut a bit out of the song because it was a bit long and repetitive. I will post part 2 shortly. Please review!


	5. Dance and GoodByes Part 2

**A/N: This is chapter 4 part 2. Bold are lyrics. I don't own Big Time Rush or Skype only my Ocs. Please review! I'm starting chapter 5 so it might be posted up later today. =) **

**Harmony's POV:**

James and I sang and danced to Crazier. I can't believe he remembered, my two exes and friends forget easily. I leave my jacket in the car and we walk down the edge of the water fingers intertwine. James has a towel in hand in case we run through the water. The sun touches the horizon, red, oranges and yellows peek through and the moon is still high in the sky.

" The dance was so sweet of you James."

" No problem, I thought it was something nice to do. I usually don't really dance well with another person. Most of the time it's not one on one and I don't coordinate the dances also." We both laugh and James takes out his Ipod. I take it from his hand searching for a song that I love and we both can relate to. I scan down the list and found the song and it begins to play.

" I love this song! It's amazing and I can relate to it very well. Can't you too?"

" I love it too! I agree, For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic, I can relate to it. Do you want to sing it together?"

" Definitely!"

"**Just talk yourself up**

**And tear yourself down**

**You've hit your one wall**

**Now find a way around**

**Well what's the problem?**

**You've got a lot of nerve**

**So what did you think I would say?**

**No you can't run away, no you can't run away**

**So what did you think I would say?**

**No you can't run away, no you can't run away**

**You wouldn't**

**I never wanted to say this**

**You never wanted to stay**

**I put my faith in you, so much faith**

**And then you just threw it away**

**You threw it away**

**I'm not so naive**

**My sorry eyes can see**

**The way you fight shy**

**Of almost everything**

**Well, if you give up**

**You'll get what you deserve**

**So what did you think I would say?**

**No you can't run away, no you can't run away**

**So what did you think I would say?**

**No you can't run away, no you can't run away**

**You wouldn't**

**I never wanted to say this**

**You never wanted to stay**

**I put my faith in you, so much faith**

**And then you just threw it away**

**You threw it away**

**You were finished long before**

**We had even seen the start**

**Why don't you stand up, be a man about it**

**Fight with your bare hands about it now**

**I never wanted to say this**

**You never wanted to stay, well did you**

**I put my faith in you, so much faith**

**And then you just threw it away**

**I never wanted to say this**

**You never wanted to stay**

**And I put my faith in you, so much faith**

**And then you just threw it away". **

" That song is awesome! You know we sing very well together. Do you want to be singer as a career? I could get you an appointment with a talent scout?" James says. A shade of pink comes across my face and a laugh a bit.

" That would be nice but right now I have to say no. I love singing and writing music, maybe when I get back from Jordan."

" Ok, that's fine. What do you want to do now?" I begin to unlace my shoes and James does the same.

" Hmm come chase me," I push James down to the ground and begin to run down by the water. But, he lifts me up before I could reach the water.

" Put me down James!"

" Never, we are going for a swim." His arms are still wrapped around my waist and we go underneath the cold, clear waves of the water. His body heat keeps me warm so I don't freeze. We come back up and splash him with the water.

" You know you kept me from freezing when we were under."

" I did?" James looked shocked and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Yup, you're naturally warm. Every time you touch me I can feel you're warmth. It's a good thing." He gives me a kiss.

" Thanks, I think." I laugh and this time I give him a kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes filled with passion. We parted for air and smiled at each other. I heard James' phone ringing he took my hand and went to answer the call.

" Hey Kendall. Yup, we will be there in an hour; going to eat something. Ok? Got it, see you later."

" So we are going for breakfast in dripping wet clothing?" I stated as I wrapped my arms around his chest.

" Yup we are. Maybe the towel can dry us off a bit and I know a place that is down over there and we can dry off from the sun's rays." He points in the direction of the café and kisses my forehead.

**James POV:**

I took Harmony to café that is down by the beach that were just at. We sat outside letting our clothes dry. We ordered coffee, eggs, toast, and hash browns.

After hour well spent chatting and eating I took Harmony back to my apartment. Kendall, Logan and Carlos had their luggage placed by the door. Mine was still in my room, I left Harmony with the guys as I went to retrieve my luggage.

"Hey Harmony, how was the beach?" Kendall asks politely from the kitchen as he reaches for orange juice.

" Good, are you guys heading out for the airport now?" I heard ask the question, a frown fell on my face. I was going to be leaving in twenty minutes for New York City and I won't see her for a month. Thirty days without having someone's fingers intertwine with mine or someone to kiss_. I sound desperate and clingy, you James Diamond are not clingy just head over heels and protective._

" Sadly yes we are leaving in ten minutes now," I state as I entered the living room with luggage in hand. I roll the luggage and place it by the others.

" We are going to head to the limo now James, leaving you to alone. I'll take your luggage for you too." Logan says. " Good-bye Harmony, see you in a few weeks." Logan hugs her and takes his and my luggage as he exits. " Bye, Carlos, " Harmony says as she hugs Carlos. Kendall is last and gives her a quick hug before leaving Harmony and I alone.

I wrap my arms around her waist and she places her arms around my neck. Pressing our forehead together.

" I'm going to insanely miss you, Diamond."

" I'm going to insanely miss you too, Summers."

I place a kiss on her forehead and takes the opportunity to kiss me before I could kiss her. We kiss passionately for almost five minutes without air. She smiles and pulls back.

" I'm going to call you before my plane takes off and again when I land. I'll try my hardest to have time to Skype you, email and text."

" Ok, I'm looking forward to that, everyday." I kiss her one more time and we proceed to exit the empty apartment.

" Good –bye James," I hug her and she whispers in my ear, " I'm going to miss you. Be safe."

" Bye, Harmony." She waves and then disappears leaving me by the limo.

We arrive at the airport after an hour in traffic, went pass through checking and security checks. Carlos and Kendall sat next to each while Logan sat next to me. I see Carlos texting Stephanie and Kendall texting his mother good-bye. Logan is listening to music and I take out my phone too.

" **Boarded the plane, leaving shortly. – J"**

" **Be safe and have a good flight! =) – H"**

" **I will and should I take pictures of the cities we stop at, I forgot to ask?"**

" **Could you please?"**

" **Yup, flight is leaving now. Miss you already."**

" **Bye James"**

The plane began to shake and left the Los Angeles Airport. I drifted off to sleep quickly.

Time Skip- six hours

" James, James," I felt someone poking my forehead. " James, come on we are here."

I open my eyes and see Logan standing over me. I let out a groan and stand up.

" Come one let's go we got to do sound check in a hour and you're slowing us down."

" I'm coming," I grab my stuff and deplane.

It took a while to pass through security and baggage claim loads of people were in JFK airport. Fans raced up to us at the baggage claim, it seemed that we signed over a hundred posters/magazines in five minutes, and took various pictures.

A/N: Summers is Harmony's last night. I'm not sure exactly the length of the flight from LA to NYC I guess since I know from Atlanta to LA is six hours and Atlanta and NYC are on the same time zone. Review please! =)


	6. He's Back for a while

I don't own Big Time Rush, Ocean Up, Twizzlers or Skype. I was on such a roll today, I wrote 2 chapters but one chapter was into two parts. I now writing chapter 6 that will be post tomorrow hopefully.

**Time skip- a month**

**Harmony's POV:**

Today James is coming back I'm so excited. The month that he was gone I looked into UCLA seeing what majors I may be interested in. I found two I'm interested in Theatre/Arts and Education. James messaged me everyday with little sentences or lyrics, those made my would always ask why I was happy all the time but before I could answer she remembered that I was with James. On the weekends he would call or Skype me and we would talk for several hours on end. My siblings would have to pull me away from the computer but I would artfully go back onto the computer. James sent me pictures at various times during the day of the places he saw and visited. One picture showed the outfits I had chosen before they left.

On some occasions Cameron told me from her sources, which was only Ocean Up, that James had a new girlfriend. I looked at the possible cheating pictures of my boyfriend and some girl were obviously photoshopped done by the twins. Why both? I saw them both together working on editing these photos, thinking I wasn't in the room. I mentioned it James and we both laughed.

**Present Day**

" He is coming! He's coming!" I said while running around my room gathering up my clothes and neatly putting them into the closet.

Cameron stands by the doorway and says " If you keep saying that he might not want to see you." I lift up a pillow and about to chuck at her but she opens her mouth.

" Don't you dare, I haven't seen him in a month and you're about to ruin my mood."

" What a buzz kill," she mutters then leaves the doorway. Just as she exits Jason walks in.

" Hi Jason, what's up?"

" Why are you and Cam always arguing?"

" Oh it's nothing really Jason. Just sisterly love you know." He shrugs it off and leaves the room.

**James' POV:**

Logan turned the lights on in our apartment and it filled the blue room. I went over to the window and opened the curtains creating light. Logan stole the bathroom to shower and I thought about what I should get Harmony when I go see her in an hour. I decided that I should surprise her since I didn't tell her when exactly I was in LA. _Flowers and chocolate? That's tacky. Mixed CD and teddy bear? Naah. I know mixed CD and Twizzlers. She loves Twizzlers and I'll get cherry and strawberry because she told me she can't ever decide which is better. _ Logan exits the bathroom with wet hair plastered against his face.

" Dude why are you dripping on the floor? Did the towel fall into the shower or something?"

" Yes, it fell into the shower," he rolls his eyes at me.

" Can I borrow your laptop so I can burn a CD for Harmony?"

"You're going to burn her a CD as " Hey I'm back from touring and I miss you" gift?" He says in what- the – hell – are – you –doing tone.

" Yes! I think she'll like it's different and special."

" Ok if she hates it you can only blame your self," Logan hands me his laptop and I begin to create a mixed CD for Harmony.

As I finished I realized that I was suppose to be heading over to Harmony's room fifteen minutes ago and I'm not even showered. _Oh great._ I sprinted into the shower and changed as a fast as I could and didn't even bother doing my hair. _Yes, hair my girlfriend is more important than you these days._

**Cameron's POV (**someone different)

I sat on Harmony's bed waiting for her to finish discussing something with my mom and Jason. _I hope they aren't talking about me. What possibly be important that I can't be in the room too? Whatever stupid Harmony. _I heard a knock on Harmony's door and got up to go answer it.

" I got it!" I shout. I open the door and see James standing there with packets of Twizzlers and a CD. I push my back against the door frame. " Hey there James. Harmony isn't here right now. She should be back in," I look down at my imaginary watch, "never going to happen." A smirk comes across my face and James' eye widen in surprise.

" Cameron, who is at the door?" Harmony asks.

" Dang it!" I mumble to myself as she comes up from behind.

" James? James! You're here!" Harmony hugs James and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. " Ah-hum," I pout then decide to leave the two love birds alone for now.

**Harmony's POV:**

I hear Cameron talking to some guy and I finished talking to my mother and Jason about college majors for me to do. Jason was included because he's interested in school while Cameron not so much. I walk into my room and see Cameron still talking to some guy.

"Cameron, who is at the door?" I ask her but she doesn't turn around. I hear her mumble something. I walk up behind her and she moves away from the door.

" James? James! You're here!" I see James standing her a bit confused. I wrap my arms him and he hugs me back then places a kiss on my cheek. Cameron obviously annoyed, decides to leave.

" I thought maybe we could grab dinner tonight and catch up a bit. Even though we talked everyday but I miss holding your hand and kissing you." Instead of shade of pink comes across my face a shade of deep red blush crosses.

" Aw, James I miss that all too. By the way why do you have Twizzlers and a CD in your hands?"

" Oops, these are for you. I know you love Twizzlers and these are your favorite songs on a mixed CD. I thought it would be something different."

" Aw, James! I love this! It is different! Let me just retrieve my purse and tell my mom I'm leaving.

" Ok, will I meet this famous Ms. Summers?" I enter my room and I laugh a bit. I take my purse , " I'm leaving mom I'll be back later."

" Ok darling don't stay out too late."

" Let's go, and one day you'll meet her just not now." We lace fingers together and disappear into the elevators.

" As a warning paparazzi followed me in here. Do you want to continue holding hands or no? Your choice."

" I'm fine with holding hands. I mean my sister already knows and my mom doesn't believe my sister when it comes to gossip. She will only believe me and I will tell my mom. Cameron lies a lot and she's not good at it like myself." _ Oh crap I can't believe I said that out loud. I hope James didn't notice that part. _

" No it's totally fine with me." The elevators opened and camera flashes were everywhere blinding me. Paparazzi shouting out James and I.

" Are you two dating James?" " Who is she?" Were questions repeatedly asked as we left the hotel. James had no comment to any.

We got into James' Jeep and drove off to a restaurant. " Hey are you ok?" James asks me. I lean my head against the window.

" I'm fine totally fine. Super excited!" I lied a bit. I am excited that he's back but sadly I had to tell James something important.

**James' POV**

I'm not sure if it's me or not but Harmony seems off today. I thought she would ecstatic that we get to spend time together. Maybe she had a fight with her family before I came? I don't know but I shouldn't push her.

We placed our dinner orders at the same restaurant where I first took Harmony. That might lift her spirits. I got up to use the restroom while I was there I received a text message from Carlos, "**J we are going to SM 4 2 days we leave 2mrw- C"**

" **What? 2 days we just got here!"**

" **Sorry dude, we have to go."**

" '**R****ite I'll tell H now."**

Harmony is toying with her straw as I appear back at the table with a fake smile on my face but she pass through it.

" Hey what's wrong James?"

" Umm I don't know how to put this but the guys and I are leaving tomorrow for two days to Santa Monica." Her eyes widen.

" You four got back today from touring, now you're leaving."

It look like Harmony was going to cry or something.

" Please don't cry, its only two days."

" James I need to tell you something."

**A/N: Dun duh dun! What is Harmony going to inform James of? What should be their relationship theme song be, Crazier or For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic? Stay tune for It's A RollerCoaster Ride! **

**Review!**


	7. Santa Monica?

**I own nothing except my Ocs nothing else and sorry if they are a bit OOC. I'm part Jordanian and yes you can float on the Dead Sea. You should check out pictures of Jordan to get an idea if you never been there. =) Now onwards. **

**_Manny101 _and _Waterwicca_ this chapter is for you, you two wrote great reviews and gave a bit of advice. Thanks again for all for review/favorite and alert!**

**James' POV:**

" What is it Harmony?"

" You know how I mentioned a few times that I'm leaving for Jordan when you get back and I wasn't certain exactly when I was leaving?"

" Yeah go on."

" My parents' divorced is finalized now and we leave in two days and that is Wednesday." I choke on my soda and her eyes fill with water.

" Wednesday? Oh wow! That's really soon."

" I know I thought I was going to leave next week not Wednesday! And now you're leaving and I won't see you for a year." Tears roll down her face and she puts her head on the table.

" Excuse me may I have the check." I walk over to Harmony and rub circles on her back. "Shh, it's okay. We'll leave now and talk to the guys. Don't worry," I whisper into her ear.

The guys are in the living room watching an episode of Supernatural. Logan sees us at the doorway and walks over. He sees Harmony's tear stained face.

" What's wrong Harmony?" She doesn't say a word. " Did you break- up with her, James?" I elbow him in the ribs.

" No he didn't, I'm leaving Wednesday and you are leaving tomorrow and you won't be back until Thursday afternoon," Harmony states then sniffles a bit.

" I'm going to make us all tea and discuss this problem," Kendall says and walks over to the kitchen. Carlos runs over to Harmony and gives her a massive hug.

" I—need – a breath-Carlos," Harmony says and Carlos lets go of her. We all walk over to the two couches. Kendall comes over and hands each of us a cup of tea.

" Why are we leaving for Santa Monica for anyways, Carlos?" I ask as I placed my arms around Harmony's waist. She leans her head onto my shoulder and I kiss to the top of her head.

"Supposedly we are filming a commercial of some sorts."

" For two days! Can't we postpone until Friday?" My voice begins to rise a bit.

" He said no _and _he said no one else can come with us. Only Big Time Rush."

" I'm going to call Alexander about this. He can't honestly think that right when we get from touring we can head out for two without spending time with our loved ones." I said, I dial our manager's number it rings three times and he answers.

"Alexander, we can't leave for Santa Monica tomorrow. Because my girlfriend is leaving for Jordan and won't be back until June of next year! I don't care. No that's not fair you can't do that to us! This is all you're fault." I shout into the phone and I see Harmony wince at my volume. I hang up and slump down next to Harmony. I have a migraine coming up.

" What did he say James?" Logan asks quietly so I wouldn't get anymore upset than already am.

" He said no and if we don't show up tomorrow he'll fire us and take everything away from us." I rub circles on my temples and close my eyes for a second.

" I'm sorry James. Go to Santa Monica and we'll message each other again like we did over the last month." She begins to stand up but I take her wrist and pull her back down but not too hard that I could hurt her. I place my hand behind her head and kiss her with everything I could muster. We stayed that way for a while until I heard Kendall mumble something.

" What did you say Kendall?" I asked him.

" I said you two look cute." He responds.

"Please stay," I beg Harmony. She looks at me with her bright green eyes that creates my heart to melt. She smiles a bit and pulls out her phone and rapidly dials a number.

" Jason could you tell mom I'll be back tomorrow morning around eleven. I'm staying over at a friend's house. Alright thanks buddy but don't tell Cam. Bye." A huge smile crawls onto my face.

" Thank you, now we can spend time together before eleven tomorrow, that gives us thirteen hours."

" Do you guys want to watch a horror movie or thriller?" Kendall asks.

" Aren't thrillers like horror movies just not as scary?" Carlos asks from the kitchen as he grabs a juice box.

" Yeah it is Carlos," Logan adds.

**Harmony's POV:**

The guys and I decided on a horror movie, it went off without a hitch. Half the time I had my head against James' chest and his arms were around me. We all jumped up a couple of times. The movie finished around midnight and we decided to play some video games. The guys were surprised that I could play video games so well except for James because I've mentioned to him that I love playing video games against my siblings. I beat Logan five times, Kendall four times, Carlos six times and James beat me. Carlos popped in another movie this time a romantic comedy. We all laughed almost to point of tearing up from so much laughter. Around four- thirty we all fell asleep, James and I slept on the couch together. My head rested on his chest, it would rise then fall as he was breathing. His heartbeat made me fall asleep slowly and happily.

**Kendall's POV:**

I heard my alarm clock screaming for me to turn it off. I dragged my feet across the carpeted floor without awaking anyone. James and Harmony were still fast asleep. Her head on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. It's been a while since James had a girlfriend that he actually would not spend anytime on how he looked . He acted like himself, she was showing the world who James Diamond really is.

I poked my head into the fridge and grabbed eggs and potatoes. I began to make breakfast for all five of us.

The smell of eggs and potatoes filled the apartment, Logan and Carlos slowly came into the kitchen quietly leaving James and Harmony still asleep. I quietly take out plate and silverware without awakening the two on the couch, I look over my shoulder and see Carlos take a picture of the two. Harmony stirs and wakes up, Carlos runs over to the kitchen.

**Harmony's POV:**

The smell of eggs assaulted my nose I thought it was sulfur that Cameron placed to my nose to make me get up. I rub my eyes and find myself on top of James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan are standing in the kitchen putting food on plates. I look at James' calm face for a moment then got up carefully without him moving.

" Morning guys," I say while helping them set the table.

" Morning Harmony," they say unison quietly. I hear James mumble something I quickly walk over to him and whisper in his ear causing him to fall back asleep.

" What did you say to him?" Kendall inquires.

" I said nothing, I went shh and then he fell back asleep." The guys' eyes widen in surprise.

" Whenever he has a nightmare or something no one can get him back to sleep not even his parents. That's intense though," Carlos adds.

" Really? A simple shh and he went to sleep?"

" I guess so. Maybe its something in your voice, we honestly don't know." Logan comments and the guys sit down. I slowly walk over to a sleeping James , I search for the time and fine that its seven thirty. We only slept for three hours I softly shook his shoulders. " James, it's breakfast. Wake up," I place a kiss to his forehead, his eyes open.

"Hi," he says as he sits up.

" Hi," I pull him up take his hand and stroll to the dinning table.

We eat in silence during most of the breakfast. Kendall, Logan and Carlos went into Kendall/Carlos' room while James and I went into his/Logan's room. James takes out his suitcase and goes over to his closet for jeans. I went over to him and lifted up a shirt.

" You should bring this with you. It brings out the colors in your hazel eyes," he smiles widely.

" Thanks for the comment, it made my day better."

" James it's not like I'm never coming back. I'll be back in eleven months if you want you can fly out to Jordan whenever you want."

" I know but we hardly spent any time together. We began dating for two days then I left for a month I came back then find that I'm leaving for two days and during those two days you are leaving for a year to Jordan."

" Don't worry I'm not leaving yet. It's only eight in the morning we still have three hours until I leave for my apartment," I place a kiss on his cheek.

" Can't I just skip out on the commercial or come with you to Jordan?" I laugh a little at his cute comment.

" No, James you can't. You have all your fans to sing to, write music for and you have your whole future ahead of you. I don't want to ruin it for you."

Packing with James took over an hour because there were distractions such as kisses, hugs and a bit of sleep. James pulled me into the living where we decided to watch the news. The segment that was on was the gossip part. Discussing who is in rehab, jail, starring in a movie or what couples are breaking up. Suddenly a photo of James and I appeared on the screen.

" A source on Ocean Up tells us that James and his girlfriend, Harmony Summers are on the verge of breaking up. Harmony will be leaving for Jordan to finish up schooling then coming back. The source also states that James has been depressed lately because of this."

" I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill her!" I stand up shouting at the screen. James places his arms around my waist preventing me from doing something disastic.

" Harmony, who are you going to kill?" Carlos rushes out from his room with Kendall and Logan.

" My sister! She told stupid Ocean Up, that James and I are dating and that we are going to break –up! My mom is going to find out, she ruined my relationship. Ugh! I hate this." James places me on his lap and holds me.

" It's ok. Don't worry, your mom doesn't believe in gossip right, that is what you told me?"

" Yes," I sniffle out.

" Then she won't question you. Our relationship is not over. Don't ever think that."

" Sorry to burst your bubble but it's ten- forty. Harmony has to be home in twenty minutes," Logan mentions motioning to the clock above the television set. We all sadly look at each other tears fill my eyes and I bury my face into James' chest. Not wanting to go anywhere. I stayed that way until James whispered into my ear.

" Harmony, I need to take you home."

" No, I don't want to." I whined as if I was a five year old child not wanting to go to school.

" Your mother is going to be worried and you need to pack, you're leaving tomorrow."

" So what? Can't I stay here with you guys?"

" I tried with you this morning and you told me no."

" I know but I like being with you James. You keep my safe and loved."

" And I love keeping you safe and loved. But, you need to go to Jordan so then when you finish you get to come back."

" Okay," I lift my head off of James' chest. He takes his thumb and wipes away all the stray tears. I give each of the guys a long massive hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" We had so much fun with you Harmony. I can't wait to see you again. Please visit in December," Carlos says after I gave him his hug.

" I did too. You guys should come visit Jordan sometime. You'll have so much fun, there's Petra and the Dead Sea. You can't ever sink only float on the water." Carlos smiles from ear to ear.

James takes my hand and drives me back to my hotel room. We hug for a while and pressed our foreheads together. He places a kiss on my lips short but filled with passion.

" Don't kill Cameron please, for me at least. She just like causing chaos for you."

" I'll try but I don't promise it though. I'm going to miss you Mr. James Diamond."

" I'm going to miss you too, Ms. Harmony Summers. I'm going to text you a lot today so keep tab on your credit amount."

" Can't wait, good-bye James."

" Bye Harmony." He kisses me pulls me into a long hug and lets go then disappears off into the elevators.

**James' POV:**

I didn't expect that to be so hard for me to say good-bye. I've dated before while on tour or I was over here in LA and that girl was over on the other side of the country. Harmony brought my true self from myself and I love it. Harmony is different and makes my heart melt.

A/N: I'm not sure if this chapter is really good it took a while to write compared to the other chapters. Please review! =)


	8. Commercial, Blue Rocket and Farewell

**I only own my ocs nothing else. Alcohol references and swearing a bit. Please review. **

**James' POV:**

The drive to Santa Monica wasn't long, only an hour and half from Los Angeles. I slept almost the entire way because Harmony and I only were sleeping for three hours and on three hours of sleep doesn't run well in your system. Kendall handed me a cup of coffee as we got out of the limo. The air is filled with salt, birds dancing in the sky and the sun high above us.

" Ok guys we are shooting a commercial in half hour. You four go off to wardrobe and make-up to make you sexy," Alexander, our manager, says. He brushes his blonde bangs off his face. We all look at each other with grimace then trudge over to the wardrobe and make-up trailer.

**Meanwhile- Harmony's POV:**

James left for Santa Monica and I won't see him until next summer. This definitely sucks big time and what's worse is that my sister told her favorite gossip site that James and I are breaking-up. What kind of sister is that? Apparently I have an evil one.

Cameron enters my room I grab all my pillows, only four, and chucked them all at her.

" Why the hell did you do that Cameron? Why?" I shout at her.

" I don't like you."

" Why?"

" Because I just do and plus since I ratted on you to Ocean Up I got two hundred dollars for it." My eyes widen in shock.

" What? You did this for the money! I can't believe you did this. Get out now!" I yell at Cameron she leaves my room and slams the door behind her. My mother is not in her room, she's looking to find a scale to weigh our luggage.

I fall back onto my bed and let out a sigh. My phone rings, Crazier by Taylor Swift is playing, it's James calling. I rush over to my phone answering it.

" Yellow, you're getting make-up done? Well you already you hot enough for me." I laugh at his remark. "You're going to be wearing a chicken suit? Ok good that would look very strange. Flight's at one in the morning but I'm leaving around ten. I miss you too and please behave. Bye"

I shut my phone and drift off to sleep even though it's only eleven thirty in the morning. I'm sleepy.

**James' POV:**

I fumble with my phone in my hands. The wardrobe and make-up people were messing around with my hair and clothes. Taking measurements of my chest, legs and neck.

" Why don't you just call her before you drop your phone and it breaks?" Logan questions from his chair.

" I will I'm just tired of having measuring tape against my chest," my voice rises a bit. The crew looks at me then decides to leave us alone. " I think I should give her a call before I go insane." It rings twice before an answer of Yellow.

" Hey, I'm in the make-up trailer. Not yet," I laugh at her comment. " Thanks, did I mention that we are going to be dressed as chickens? I'm only kidding. What time is your flight tomorrow again? Ok I'm missing you. I'm twenty-one not sixteen anymore. Bye."

" Why did you tell her that we are dressing as chickens?" Carlos asks with a confused face.

" I was kidding I wanted to hear her laugh. When she laughs I laugh and when she smiles I smile," I look over to see Kendall and Logan pretend to puke. " Oh shut up you two. You would be the same when you meet your dream girl."

" Dream girl? Who is this dream girl of James?" Alexander enters the room with his question.

" My girlfriend, Harmony, who you wouldn't let me bring or see for more than twenty- four hours after coming back from TOURING!"

" Chill out James, This is an opportunity of a lifetime this commercial."

" what is this commercial even about? Food? Video Games? A movie? What?" I ask Alexander, the guys look at me in a bit of shock since I usually don't get up in Alexander's face.

" James, it's about having fun. We are showing a new drink, it's a surprise. You'll see when you four step onto the set, which you should be on right now." Alexander points to the door and we all shuffle out to the set.

The set looked almost like a club, lights flashing everywhere. A DJ playing music in the background and several of extras waiting to be told their direction. The wardrobe crew hand us our new outfits and make-up crew applies foundation to our faces. Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I change into our outfits. We all looked almost the same, black jackets, dark shirts, black jeans and dark shoes. _We are a band not __quadruplets._

" Ah, here they are, Big Time Rush! So the idea is that you four are in a club dancing, having fun and you want to order the Blue Rocket. You four are all above the age of twenty-one right?" The director explains to us we are confused with what the hell a Blue Rocket is. Then I realized he was talking about alcohol.

" What fuck are you telling us? This fucking commercial is us at club drinking! Alexander, we are not doing this! None of us drink so why are we doing this commercial?" I shout at the director and Alexander.

" You four are too clean too proper. You are all twenty-one you need to loosen up a little. It's not like you are going to be drinking it in the commercial we are replacing the drink with juice."

" So what? I for one am not doing this commercial. I'm leaving back to LA." I turn to leave but Alexander grabs my wrist pulling it down hard and painfully.

" You aren't going anywhere. I told you I will fire you all and take everything from you. So you decide you stay and do the commercial or I will ruin the rest of your life."

I look at my friends and let out a groan. " Fine, but if you ever hurt my friends or Harmony I will seriously quit and leave."

" Then it's settled."

The rest of the day went ok I was still annoyed that Alexander is making us do a commercial on alcohol. The guys weren't too thrilled either but it needed to be done. Tomorrow is the last day on set, last day to talk to Harmony before she boards the plane and won't be able to talk to her for almost two days. It's all part of life and life's a bitch.

I take out my phone and begin to text Harmony.

"**How wuz ur day?-J" **

" **Gd u?- H"**

" **Eh, just work really."**

" **Wat happened?"**

" **Let me call you."**

" **Ok =)"**

The number rings once then Harmony answered with a Yellow.

" Hey, today was blah. The director and Alexander wanted to do a dumbass commercial on an alcoholic drink. I almost left the set but Alexander threaten to fire me and take away everything I have. He didn't threaten to hurt you I made sure of that. I'll be back tomorrow around eleven but that's when you are at the airport. I'll call you in morning, afternoon and before you leave. Have a good night sleep. Miss you." We hung up and I fall asleep on the uncomfortable couch in the wardrobe/make-up trailer.

**Harmony's POV:**

I just finished eating my late night snack and began to watch a movie. My phone began to buzz, James' name appeared on the screen. We texted back and worth for a bit then he decided to call and explain his day on the set. " Yellow. They what? He threaten you, will he come after me or something? Ok thanks. When do you come back? Oh alright. That's sounds nice. I'm going to sleep shortly, you seem tired go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning. Miss you." He hangs up and I continue with my movie.

**Next Morning- Harmony's POV cont'd: **

Today is the day I leave for Jordan. Today is the day James and the guys come back from Santa Monica. Today is the day I say my final good-bye to James before my departure to the across the ocean.

I pull out all my clothes out of my closet and begin to fold then place into my suitcase. An hour into folding and placing I hear James' ringtone play, I go over to answer him.

**(A/N: I'm going to show James' side of the phone call too.)**

" Yellow"

" Hey, how are you this morning?"

" I'm pretty good, just packing my clothes. You?"

" Fine but you made my day better though." I could hear him smile.

" Aw, you're so sweet."

" Why thank you." I laugh at his remark. " I know you're smiling Harmony."

" Whoa, really? You can tell when I smile?"

"Yes I can. I can see everything you're doing right now. You're picking up a pillow." I'm actually not picking up a pillow I'm letting him humor me.

" Oh really now?"

" Yes really." I hear Carlos' voice in the background calling for James. " I got to go now. I miss you."

" I miss you too. Tell the guys I say hi and I'll see you all soon."

The rest of the afternoon went fine. My family and I went to lunch at the mall that James and the guys took me to. Teenage and adult couples were hand and hand, walking around the mall totally and utterly in love with each other. It caused me to be a bit sad . _I will still be able to see James on Skype and I'll get to call him. He can even fly out to Jordan if he wanted to. _

Driving to the airport was dreadful. I had to leave this amazing city away from my boyfriend,and my three new friends. My heart felt empty, I wasn't going to be able to have James' hand intertwine with mine or kisses placed on various places or long, sincere hugs. This first year in college is going to be long and painful. My phone began to vibrate and James' name appeared on the screen.

" **What terminal is your airline at?-J" ** I looked at the message perplexed.

" **4"**

" **Ok =)"**

I took out the luggage and placed them on a luggage cart. My family went inside to check in while I took out my purse. I see over my shoulder a sudden shadow I spin around. There is James' standing with a teddy bear, "I love you," written on the heart that the bear was holding. I drop my purse he walks over to me and hands me my dropped purse. I'm in amazement that James is standing in front of me.

" What are you doing here?" I ask him as he hands me the stuffed bear.

" I really want to say good-bye in person again. I hope you like the bear especially the message." He gives a quick wink and intertwines our hands together.

"James, I love you too. How did you get all the way to LAX airport in this traffic?"

" I called a taxi around five and I left around six and got here. I told Logan to tell Alexander. Alexander likes Logan more than me."

" Aw James! You're prefect sometimes I don't think we are together because you're so damn prefect."

" I think the same thing," he looks down at his watch then frowns, "I guess I have to ruin the moment but you need to go."

" I love you and miss you James Diamond," I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his arms around my waist. He brings his face an inch away from mine.

" I love you and miss you too, Harmony Summers," he places a kiss on my lips then forehead.

Cameras flash all around us by the paparazzi of course. Bright green eyes lock with bright hazel eyes a single tear falls down his face. I, this time, wipe the tear away with my thumb. Water fills our eyes we hug one last time I let go and enter the busy filled airport. I give James a quick wave before a crowd of people surround me.

A/N: Also I made up the drink Blue Rocket. The guys are wearing the outfit from Til I Forget about You. I would link a picture but I can't find one that you can all four of them together. I know it may seem too early for them to say I love yous but I thought it would be cute to add. Next couple of chapters will be dramatic yet romantic. =) Review please!


	9. Middle Of October

**I again own nothing! Except my ocs. Review! **

**Time Skip- 3 ½ months (Middle of October) **

**Author's POV:**

Three and half months ago Harmony and James said good-bye. Harmony had to fly back to Jordan for her freshmen year of college. There was a lay over in New York but one problem Harmony's phone died. Harmony finally got to speak to James after two days.

Their relationship was stable he would text her various times a day even though there's a big time difference between the two but it didn't stop James. When he had time off or the weekends James would Skype Harmony, they would talk for over two hours. Once or twice James let Kendall, Logan and Carlos all Skype together. Carlos mentioned to Harmony about their new music that they've been working on recently and Kendall even got a role for a movie. Not a major role only a few lines but for him he was fine. Logan and Harmony kept in touch well too, on some days he would randomly call. The two began very close friends. Their personalities were close in relation, but still were differences.

Selma is Harmony's roommate even though Selma is junior in college. Selma has pale brown, wavy hair. Dark brown eyes that can compel anyone and peachy skin tone. The two get along very well but still have secrets kept from each such as Harmony's previous relationships.

Harmony visits her family twice a week because her mother works late sometimes. Cameron is still up to no good, briefly told the media about James and Harmony's relationship, their late night conservations and texts. Jason attempts to stop Cameron's ways but all fail. Ms. Summers works ten to twelve hour shifts, which sometimes causes problem in the family.

**Harmony's POV:**

Selma and I decided to go to the campus' gym we are the only ones attending. Selma and I begin to lift up weights.

" Tell me about any previous relationship you have," she asks as she continues lifting.

" Well I've dated twice before James but they went sour."

" Care to elaborate a bit?" My arms felt a bit numb I haven't told anyone about those two relationships. _No one_ ever knew about them.

" Hmm well both hit me, scream at me and I kept them a secret." Selma drops her weight her mouth is open tears fill her eyes but don't fall. She gives me a hug.

" How old were you?"

" Sixteen, I went out with one during the end of sophomore year and second during the entire junior year of high school. No one ever asked why I would buy a lot of concealer. My family thought everything was normal but it really wasn't." I had no tears in my eyes only rage. Those two ex-boyfriends of mine hit me, beat and scream at me.

" It's alright you left them and now you have James and he loves you. He would never lay a hand on you. Even though I've never met him but by the way he talks to you and how you talk about him makes me think he's an amazing guy for you."

" I miss him so much, its insane how much I miss him. I don't think he knows that," Selma looks at me.

" Harmony I think he knows that you miss him. He misses you a lot too. You know he even might visit you some time. Can I borrow you cell phone for a minute?" I hand over my cell phone and she leaves the room.

**Selma's POV:**

Harmony hands me her phone and I leave the gym. I scroll down her contact list and found Logan. Her best friend and I couldn't call James but Logan I could maybe perusway into having James come visit. The phone rings and a sleepy voice answers.

" Hi Logan this is Selma Harmony's roommate. Do you know how James is doing? Really? That sounds like Harmony too. Do you know if he is going to visit sometime soon? She wants to go but doesn't have money, time and her mom is busy so she sometimes babysits. Could you some how get James to come? Thanks so much! Bye."

Well that was easy, Harmony is on the treadmill and I place her phone in one of those holders in the machine.

**Logan's POV:**

I groan and sit up from my pleasant dreams my phone was ringing. Who could be calling me at six thirty in the morning anyways on a Sunday? James begins to stir in his bed I quickly answer the phone before James wakes up and kills me.

" Hello. Oh hi," I leave the bedroom and sit down on the living room couch. " He's miserable, not eating much, working out like crazy. He misses her a lot and loves her too. He mentioned it once but I don't know really. Is Harmony going to visit? Oh, I can try into having him come to Jordan. Gotta to go bye." I quickly hang up as James enters the living room. He's hair is a mess and rubs his eyes.

" Who was calling you at this hour?" He asks as he walks into the kitchen to brew coffee. James hasn't been sleeping well either, he gets up at six- thirty every day and sleeps around nine-thirty at night.

" Just a wrong number," I walk over to the kitchen and pull out milk for my coffee. " So are you going to visit Harmony sometime?"

" I want to but do we even have time? I almost bought a ticket for last month but Alexander booked a two weeks worth of shows. I really want to see her, do you know the next time we have time off?"

As still the genius in the group I've memorized our days off. " I know we have the rest of this week off. Why don't you leave tonight and surprise Harmony tomorrow? I think she'll love it."

" Ok I will let me go buy my ticket now and begin to pack. I should be back by Thursday."

James leaves the room and I go about my day.

**James' POV:**

Logan's idea is terrific I should surprise Harmony. So many layovers Dallas then Atlanta then New York then finally Jordan? No isn't there one from LAX to JFK then to Amman, Jordan? Ha! Found it but damn that is a long ways there, almost an entire day. Wouldn't that suspicious for Harmony? I'll have Logan cover for me, Logan and Harmony best friends. I purchases my ticket I skipped over to the shower and began my day as usual but a lot more happy.

After my lovely shower I begin to pack for my trip. It took a while to pack I need swim shorts, flip -flops, sneakers, jeans, jacket, socks and etc. I really hope Logan can keep this a secret.

**Time Skip- James arrives Harmony's college campus. **

I look around for Harmony but she's no one where in sight. The sun blocks my face someone runs into me. " Are you James Diamond?" the girl who ran into asks.

I raise an eyebrow, " Yes who are you?"

" Selma, Harmony's roommate. You're looking for her if I'm correct?"

" Oh hi, yes I am. Do you know where she is?"

" this way James," she points to a foundation across the college quad. Harmony is peacefully reading a book. I slowly walk over towards her but stopped again.

" Oh my gosh are you James Diamond?" A female teenage student asks while jumping up and down.

" Yes I am. You must be a fan?"

" Yes! A huge fan! Guys it James Diamond from Big Time Rush!" The student yells people start surrounding me. I spot Harmony she gazes upwards from her book and sees me.

" James? What are you doing here?" She asks as she tries to push through screaming fans.

" I came to visit you I really miss you." Harmony gets pass through all the crazed fans. I wrap my arms around her waist.

" Yo people! Get in line so he can sign something or take a picture with you!" She shouts at the fans. They all get into a line.

Fingers felt a tad numb and my ears were ringing. I didn't realize that there were so many fans here. I think I took over three hundred pictures and signatures, I honestly didn't expect Harmony to watch and help me out. But, she did she stood besides me the entire three hours. This girl whose head is placed on my chest and I run my fingers through her jet-black hair, stole my heart.

A/N: I know it's a bit cliche the ending. This isn't my best chapter it's a filler really. School starts back on Sunday, how fun? -.-. Please review!


	10. Petra, Aqaba, Dead Sea and Teasing

A/N: I own nothing except for the Ocs and the song James' sings. I wrote that song a while back so please don't steal. I also like to mention that I never dated, even though I'm a junior in high school, before because I'm not allowed toJames maybe a bit OOC in this chapter. The next chapter will be a dark and angst filled. Dun duh dunnnn! Review please! =)

**Harmony's POV:**

I rest head on James' chest and he runs his fingers through my hair. We are in his hotel room lying on his bed. I hear his heartbeat at a steady pace.

" Thanks for staying with me earlier with all those fans," James says as he kisses my hair.

" No problem I didn't know that there were so many honestly. I miss you too much to let you handle all those fans without me." He laughs which creates his body to shake a bit I smile at this.

" Did you guys write any new songs recently?" I ask him as I intertwine our hands together.

" Yes we have do you want to hear a bit of one?"

" Could you please?"

" I would love to I wrote this one for you."

He begins to sing even though I still have my head on his chest, "**It seems like the world has stopped**

**Time and everything else is going slow **

**It feels like it's been a million years**

**When I last saw you **

**I'm missing you **

**Your eyes I miss **

**The presence of you **

**Everything reminds me of you **

**I'm missing you **

**I'm so alone without you **

**When I see you again time will slow to a stop**

**You showed me everything."**

Tears well up but I keep them at bay. " That was amazing. I love you." I move my face to look at him. He places a kiss on my lips. " I love you too."

" How long are you staying here?"

" Five days so until Saturday," he takes a deep breathe.

" Five days isn't so bad and I have this week off so I'll take you to Petra, Dead Sea, Aqaba. Then the rest of the time here."

" Cool, I've heard of Petra and the Dead Sea but what is Aqaba?" I lift my head off his chest and shimmy over to his left side of his body sitting up.

" It's a cool port, there's ships pass through and nice beaches. The city is surrounded by mountains but on the downside well actually more on the upside it's a three hour drive from here." He laughs lightly.

" Awesome and yeah that is definitely a plus for us. Spending three hours driving alone is nice. Where should we go first?"

" Hmm I think Petra during the day stop at the Dead Sea afterwards and spend two days there."

" Sounds good to me." I yawn and my eyes begin to droop. " You look tried do you want me to drive you back to your dorm or do you want to stay here?"

" Stay here," I blurt out without thinking. James gets up and goes over to the bathroom to change. He comes out a minute later and tosses me one of his v-neck shirts and a clean pair of boxers to wear as pajamas. I quickly change and crawl into bed next to James he pulls me into his arms. Moments later I hear him lightly snoring and I begin to sleep afterwards.

**Author's POV:**

James and Harmony went to all the places that she said she would take James to. She drove those long drives. During the visit to Petra James got a bit of a sunburn on arms while Harmony's skin tone went from ivory to a sandy ivory color, not much of a difference. James took several pictures of the two of them together in the Dead Sea. Floating on the water and covered in the Dead Sea's mud on their bodies. Ships passed through Aqaba as normal, James and Harmony went on the hotel's short cruise around Aqaba. The two went snorkeling, touching jellyfish and saw Palestine's mountain on the ride.

Those four days were the most exciting they had together. As two arrived back in Amman, the last day before James had to leave back to Los Angles, they decided to stay in James' hotel room and relax.

" Do you think you could come back with me to Los Angeles?" James asks Harmony, she looks into his hazel eyes.

" You know the answer, I want to but I need to finish my first year here then I promise I'm coming back to Los Angeles to be with you."

" Are you going to live on campus or going apartment hunting?"

" That I don't have the answer to." Harmony leaves her head on his shoulder.

" I got an idea, Carlos keeps mentioning that he's going to move in with Stephanie. Maybe just maybe you can live with Logan, Kendall and I. Logan shares a room with Kendall and we share a room."

" That sounds ideal but we have to wait of course and what happens if Carlos doesn't move in with Stephanie?"

" Oh he's going to live with Stephanie you know why?"

" Why, James explain to me why?" Harmony asks James in a mocking tone. He begins to tickle her.

" Because he keeps looking at engagement rings and he says in two months he's going to ask her to marry him."

" Aw how cute," Harmony continues to be tickled by James, " James please stop. My sides hurt," she laughs out but James doesn't listen.

" Nope not going to happen."

Harmony's laughter grows, " Jamessss if we keeping doing this then the people next to us can hear and maybe get us kicked out for disturbing the peace."

" Alright I will stop one condition." James stops the tickling.

" What would that be?" She raises an eyebrow.

" You let me kiss you."

" I already let," James stops her mid-sentence with a kiss. Harmony pushes James downwards hands on each side of James' shoulders. As the kiss intensifies Harmony unbuttons James' shirt she pulls away but then kisses his chest several times.

" You're such a tease," James says as Harmony draws circles around his chest.

" I know, maybe next time." She winks jumps off the bed to change into her "pajamas" and falls asleep. James laughs and pulls her into his arms then falls into a deep sleep.

**James' POV:**

The smell of coffee lingered on my nose I woke up and see Harmony, sitting on the couch drinking coffee, dressed only in my boxers and bra. First time ever to see her in that. She looks at me smiles, I sit up as she hands me a cup of coffee. I make room for her to sit next to me on the bed.

" Morning sleepyhead," I take a sip of the steaming coffee she places a kiss on my forehead then brushes away my dark brown hair out of my eyes.

" Morning to you too. What time is it exactly?" I ask her, continuing to drink my coffee she eyes drift over to the clock on the DVD player underneath the television set.

" 9:45 and you need to get ready for the airport we need to be there by eleven that gives us an hour and fifteen minutes. You need to shower and so do I."

" well we can save time if we shower together." She laughs and puts her coffee on the nightstand.

" Not going to happen, yet."

I whine a bit, " whyyy?"

" Two reasons we are not married and secondly I need to shave my legs."

" I understand the second reason, but one day we will shower together." She gets up grabs her clothing of choice.

" Yeah one day."

Harmony drove us to the airport this is probably our last good-bye in person until she comes back home. We are used to good-byes neither of us have tears in our eyes. I would like to kiss her right now but since we are in Jordan we are not allowed in public. I gave her several kisses before we left for the airport.

" I love you have a safe flight. Call me when you land no matter the time." She says as she gives me a long hug.

" I love you too good-bye." I take my suitcase and head inside the jam packed airport. I quick a wave before Harmony leaves.

Seven months until May then I'll see her again in person.

A/N: School begins TOMORROW again! I know that I have Thursday off. Sorry if I don't update often because its school and AP work to be done. L

Here's a link of Petra and Aqaba. I've been to Jordan several times. It's a lovely place. =)

. (Petra)

. (Aqaba)

Please Review! Click that blue button.


	11. Day After Christmas, Death, Homecoming

A/N: I own nothing except for my Ocs. Please enjoy this lovely chapter! Review! =)

**Time Skip- 2 months (End of December) **

**Author's POV:**

It's the end of December, day after Christmas. Big Time Rush performed several shows since James came back from his visit to Jordan. Carlos build up enough confidence to propose to Stephanie and she gladly accepted his offer. They decide the wedding would be in August since Harmony could come and help out a bit. She is one of the bridesmaids and two other bridesmaids are Jo and Camille. The guys haven't seen Jo and Camille since they were all sixteen. Camille moved to Florida for a television series that continues to run and Jo moved to England with her boyfriend and family.

The guys new album has been compiled but James thinks that they need one more song, but hasn't found inspiration for that one song. Alexander told them they get two weeks left until they finalize the album. Alexander also gave the guys a week off and they all head out to New York, Stephanie decided to stay behind to help out her mother.

Harmony and Selma have been continuing with college. Harmony has only six months until she transfers to UCLA. She also has been writing new songs recently one about her previous relationships.

" Harmonyyyy can we please go out tonight?" Selma whines from her bed, Harmony is revising one of her songs.

" Umm you can go without me I'm trying to edit this song." Selma gets up from her bed and walks over to Harmony.

" Sing it."

" What?"

" Sing it I want to hear you sing it."

" Ok," Harmony picks up the lyric sheet and begins to sing.

"**You have a way of coming easily to me**

**And when you take, you take the very best of me**

**So I start a fight cause I need to feel something**

**And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted**

**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day**

**Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say**

**And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**

**I've never been anywhere cold as you**

**You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray**

**And I stood there loving you and wished them all away**

**And you come away with a great little story**

**Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you**

**You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you**

**And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you**

**(Died for you)"**

"Wow that is really good yet sad at the same time. I don't think it needs any editing. What's the name of the song anyways?"

" That's only part of it and it's called Cold As You. I guess we can go out then."

" Great!" Selma grabs Harmony's wrist and drags her out to the closest club.

Lights flashing, people dancing, and music blasting through the speakers. Harmony and Selma danced the night away, Selma drank a bit of cocktails and Harmony only drank water. Around one in the morning Harmony decides to take Selma back to their dorm.

" Thanks for coming out with me today Harmony."

" No problem I had fun." Selma passes out.

" Selma? Selma are you awake?" Harmony lightly shakes Selma but unresponsive. Harmony begins to panic and drives to the closest hospital. The doctors rush Selma into the emergency room but it's too late. Selma dies from alcohol poisoning Harmony breaks down in the hospital. After hours of sobbing Harmony is calm enough to drive herself home.

Harmony leaves her phone off for several days. She only goes to class then comes home. Harmony doesn't bother eating much only lunch and sleeps much of day on the weekends. James gets worried after the first two days.

" Why isn't she answering her phone? I'm getting worried she never misses any of my calls or messages."

" James, don't worry maybe she's busy or misplaced it. She'll call you back."

" But, she never missed any of my calls I'm getting a bad feeling."

" It's all good James."

A week after Selma's death, first week of January, Harmony decides to visit her family. But, turns sour her mother and herself get into a fight about James.

" Mom I need to tell you something."

" What is it honey?"

" Umm I've been dating this guy for the passed seven months, his name is James Diamond."

" You've been dating someone without telling me! You bitch! Get the hell out of my house now! You are not welcomed in this family!"

Harmony runs out of house not looking back packs up her things and heads out to California. It's the first time since Selma's death Harmony turns on her phone. _Fifteen missed calls from James, ten from Logan and eight from Kendall. Ten text messages from Carlos. _

Harmony decides to call Logan to tell him that she is coming back early.

" Hey Logan I'm coming to Los Angeles tonight. I'm currently waiting for my plane to board."

" Harmony, why are you coming to Los Angeles now?" His voice is filled with concern.

" I'll explain later and I'll call when I land in New York."

" Ok and we are New York right now. We leave tomorrow so we should be in LA before you."

" Lovely, bye Logan. Oh don't tell James I'm coming." She hangs up and boards the plane.

**Time Skip- Harmony lands in NYC**

**Harmony's POV: **

I landed in New York City I take out my phone and text Logan of my arrival.

" Hi just landed, flight is in forty minutes. – H"

I find a coffee shop and sit down. I take a deep breathe and close my eyes for a moment until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

**James' POV:**

Logan and Kendall are sitting on one of those airport benches waiting for Carlos, he's in the bathroom. Our flight to Los Angeles boards in forty minutes so excited to head home. It was nice being here in New York for it's too cold for me right now. I don't know why but I've been having a bad feeling lately, Harmony finally turns on her phone after a week. Logan has been acting a bit suspiciously today maybe it's just because I'm a bit sleepy. Alexander booked us the redeye flight back to Los Angeles I've been awake since three this morning and currently it's five- fifty in the morning. I yawn and see Carlos come out of the bathroom. We continue to walk over to our gate.

" Hey is that, no it can't be, Harmony sitting over there?" I hear Carlos say pointing to a girl with jet-black hair, pale skin and bright green eyes at a café. My heart begins to race it _is _Harmony. _What is she doing here?_

I walk over to the girl and tap lightly on her shoulder she looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

" Harmony? What are you doing here?" I ask her she buries her face in my chest. Begins to cry hard.

" She's dead, she died from alcohol poisoning I watched her die." She chokes out as she sobs uncontrollably. I wrap my arms tighter around her the guys are behind me, concerned.

" Who died? Your mom?"

" No, Selma and my mom and I fought. She disowned me!"

" Shh, it's ok. I'm here you can live with Kendall, Logan and I. Shh it's alright." I kiss her hair and wipe away all the tears. She calms down sits down then goes unconscious."

Panic fills through my body I yell for Logan. He should know what happened. " Logan! Logan get over here!"

" What happened?"

" I don't know she sat down then passed out. Please do something." Tears fill my eyes I'm so confused.

" James it's alright she alive, she just passed out from stress, anxiety and lack of food. Kendall and Carlos come over here!" Kendall and Carlos sprint over towards us. " Kendall go get some green tea and something for Harmony to eat. Carlos go get some wet paper towels!" Carlos and Kendall run off in different directions. I face Harmony again she brings to wake up again.

" w-what happened?"

" You passed out, Harmony. But, you're fine now." I wrap my arms tight around her not wanting to let go and kissed her forehead.

" I'm sorry," she looks down at her shoes.

" It's not your fault you're just tired and starving. When's the last time you ate?"

" Two days ago," she says sadly not wanting to anger me.

" Oh Harmony!" I couldn't be upset at her, her mother disowned her because she's dating and her roommate/best friend died in front of her.

Kendall and Carlos came back I watch Harmony eat and drink something. After she eats I carry her bridal style to the gate as she falls asleep in my arms. I place her in her seat next to me and place her head on my lap. The flight was empty so I had no problem with moving to sit with Harmony even Logan, Carlos and Kendall decide to sit next to us. I look at her peaceful face, she breathes slowly and steady. Today is one hell of a day for all of us.

A/N: I thought this chapter was long as I wrote it but when I read it, it's short. :( I liked that I added Camille and Jo in the story, short of. Please review! =)


	12. Concert Time!

**A/N: I own nothing except for my Ocs. Please enjoy this long chapter! =) **

**Harmony's POV:**

I wake up with a groan the sun hits my eyes I rub them. I'm in a room, but I don't remember sleeping. _Where am I? _I sit up and see James's back by the door, he's drinking something.

" What time is it?" I ask James he turns around casually walks over to me and sits beside me.

" Around six in the morning. You've been asleep for about a day."

" An ENTIRE day? Why didn't you wake me up?"

" You were exhausted you needed the sleep," he kisses my forehead and brushes away the hairs covering my face. " Let's go eat breakfast," James takes my hand and we head into the kitchen. Kendall and Logan are already eating their blueberry muffins. James hands me a muffin and we eat in silence.

" How are you feeling Harmony?" Kendall curiously asks.

" Good, how are you all?"

" I'm fine about to go to get ready for our rehearsal for tomorrow night's show," Kendall replies as he places his plate into the sink.

" I'm good too and James stayed with you yesterday didn't leave you alone for more than a minute." Logan and Kendall disappear into their room leaving James and I in the kitchen.

" Aw, that is so sweet of you James," I give him a peck on the lips causing him to smile, " I love you."

" I love you too. I'm taking you today's practice you won't be out of my sights at all and plus you get to meet Alexander." James pulls me into _our_ room. I look through my suitcase for something to wear I pull out black sweatpants, purple tube top and black cardigan. I showered after James' shower I see him on the bed wearing jeans, converse, a _very _fitted, white v-neck that outlines his chest clearly.

" Damn you look hot!" My eyes widen he smiles widely, " I can't believe I just said that out loud." I blush heavily James wraps his arm around my waist.

" You look hot too," he whispers into my ear. He leans closer only an centimeter of distance between us then I hear someone clear their throat it was Kendall.

" Come on you love birds we don't want to keep Alexander waiting."

" We'll continue when we get back we have a lot of catching up to do," I mention then wink to James.

All five of us walk in the studio James fingers with mine. A man around his mid-thirties, tall around James' height, blonde hair and muscular, walks toward us. " So this must be the famous Harmony, James' new girlfriend?"

" Harmony this our manager, Alexander, Alexander is Harmony my girlfriend of seven months." I shake hands with Alexander and he leads us to his office.

" So have you four written a new song for the album or are we keeping it the same?"

The guys all look at each and sigh, " No we haven't but I have an idea," Carlos pipes up. All four whisper together I couldn't hear a thing even though I was in between James and Kendall.

" We decided that we should cover a song, the song The One by Backstreet Boys," Logan states.

" Hmm, good desicion. I like it!"

The day went on chaotically the guys were dancing for six hours straight with hardly any breaks then went right into singing for five hours then a combination, as a rehearsal for two hours. Sweat was plastered on all four of their faces, I pulled them all into the bathroom to help them clean up.

" Today went well, don't you think?" I mention quietly as I soak paper towels and blot each guy's face removing the excess sweat.

" What time is it anyways?" Carlos asks then realizes that he's wearing a watch. " Damn it's nine-thirty," we all groan and shuffle out of the bathroom.

James takes his arm around my waist, " Thanks for coming you made this hell of a day a whole lot better."

" Well I'm glad that I came. But, damn you do a lot of practicing for a show," the four laugh.

" We are use to this pain really, we've been doing this for the passed five years," Carlos mentions. The guys grab their duffle bags and leave for the apartment, Carlos drives to Stephanie and his apartment.

The guys went to their rooms to shower and change I decided that I should make them dinner. Rummage through the kitchen cabinets for supplies that is necessary for fried rice, I found canned peas and carrots and rice in the cabinets, pulled out chicken from the freeze and set it aside for thawing. I began to soak and rinse the rice then popped into a pot to cook.

Kendall enters from his room and plops onto a stool in front of me. I begin to chop the thawed chicken, " So what are you cooking?"

" Fried rice with chicken. I hope you don't mind me cooking tonight you all seem exhausted."

" Just a bit do you need any help?"

" No but could you set the table, we need spoons, plates, cup and napkins." Kendall goes about setting the table, I put the cooked rice into a big frying pan, add the eggs, vegetables and chicken. The smell lingers around James exits his room with a towel in hand drying his hair.

" Yum this smells really good. Who's making this dinner?" James examines the food filled pan.

" Harmony is," Kendall says from the couch.

" Oh really? You're making dinner?" James asks me I nod he wraps his arms my waist.

" Dude if you distract her she might burn our food," Logan says while watching television with Kendall.

" I'm not distracting her, I'm not right?"

" Not really but if you continue to breathe on my neck I might fling the food in the air because your breath makes me laugh." He moves his face from my neck then puts his chin on my head. " I finished by the way." James moves to the table with Kendall and Logan. I put enough rice for each of us there was a bit left over.

" Kendall and I are going to watch a movie on paper-view tonight," Logan says as he takes a bite of his rice.

" Cool what movie are you going to be watching?" I say as I sit down in between Kendall and James.

" Dark Knight, you can join us if you want to you. You and James," Kendall comments.

" No thanks we are going to talk," James says then gives me a quick wink I give him a light kick to the leg. He doesn't respond probably because it didn't hurt or didn't feel it.

Logan and Kendall helped clean up the table and the dishes. Their movie started at ten-fifteen. The smell of popcorn floated in the air of the apartment, Logan brought me some popcorn while I was emailing UCLA. The email was about making sure the college knew my credits were being sent over and I begin my classes on Tuesday.

I spin around from the desk James' standing by the doorway arms crossed. "What'cha doing?" He questions I stand up and walk to him.

" Emailed UCLA about my classes, I start back on Tuesday," I wrap my arms around his stomach.

" So soon? Well at least you're twenty minutes away from the apartment and you're living here right?" I nod I grab his arm and pull him towards our bed. We sit down, James' in front of me while I sit behind him rubbing circles on his back.

" When you're concert tomorrow night?"

"Hm, six thirty but we have sound check at two then we come back around five to get ready. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

" Nope, could we maybe go to the park then after sound check?"

" Of course."

" Thanks, James." I give him a kiss his eyes begin to droop slightly. " I think you need to go sleep. Pull the covers on you I just need to drink water then I'll be back." James nods pulls the covers on him and I leave to drink water. Kendall and Logan have fallen asleep on the couch, Logan's head on Kendall's shoulder. I finish with my water and quietly turn off the television.

I don't know why but I have a strange feeling eyes are looking up at me. My eyes flutter open to see Logan standing over me.

" What are you doing?" I question him as I sit up.

" I was about to wake you up, James went to the grocery store with Kendall for some food. Oh it's only eight-thirty and James decided to make pancakes. They aren't that bad actually, when he was in Jordan did you teach him to cook?" I laugh at Logan's remark.

" No, I haven't tried any of his cooking before. It's probably tasty," Logan grimaces a bit.

" Not really, the last time he cooked for us he nearly burned down the apartment."

" Really?"

" Yes really, all the food went up in flames!" Logan throws up his hands for emphasizes.

" He doesn't seem like a bad cook."

" But, he was. Now let's go eat before it gets cold." Logan pulls me from the bed and drags me to the table.

" You didn't eat yet?" I raise an eyebrow as Logan puts pancakes on his and my plate.

" Yup didn't eat except for one. Kendall and James woke me up about twenty minutes ago before they left. James didn't want you to panic or something. I wasn't paying much attention." Logan continues to eat his breakfast.

" Aw, Logan! You could've gone back to sleep. I don't think I would've panicked."

" It's fine though, I thought it was a nice gesture anyways from James. He loves so much it's insane how much he loves you." I begin to blush furiously.

**Logan's POV:**

Harmony wanders into her and James' room. The two have been together for only seven months and now they are moved in together technically, but I'm not objecting to this. Harmony's best friend died and her mother disowned her. She had no where to run except to James, Carlos, Kendall and I. We are here only family left that cares deeply for her. We need each other, James needs Harmony and Harmony needs James. Stephanie needs Carlos and Carlos needs Stephanie to function. Kendall and I are single and don't plan on dating anyone for a while.

I finish putting away the clean dishes James and Kendall came back from the grocery store. I help them put them away.

" So how was grocery shopping?"

" It went fine," James says he puts away the frozen foods into the freezer.

" Fine? We were mobbed by fans and paparazzi!" Kendall exclaims as he puts away the canned foods into the cabinet.

" Where's Harmony?" James asks.

" She went into your room to change. Speak of the devil, here she is." Harmony walks out of her room dressed in skinny jeans, and the floral top James and I chose for her. Well James actually did I just agreed to it.

" Hey Kendall do you want to hang out this morning?" She curiously asks Kendall looks at her and smiles.

" Sure, if that's ok with James." James smiles and nods the two leave the apartment.

" So what do you want to do this morning James?" I ask him he sits down by the miniature piano.

" Write a new song, do you want to help out?"

" Sure," James shifts over and I sit down.

Two hours pass by we completed a new song but we decide to not put it on the album. Kendall and Harmony enter the apartment with ice cream and shopping bag.

" Hey guys, Harmony picks out awesome video games!" She laughs, I love her laugh it makes me smile. _Oh crap! You can't think like this Logan, you're her best friend and your best friend's girlfriend! _

" Do you two want to play some of one before sound check?" She asks curiously from the kitchen.

" Sure!" I blurt out at the same time as James.

**Harmony's POV:**

The rest of the afternoon went very well. The guys sound check was only forty-five minutes they sang three songs. Right after the check James took me to the park, the one where we first met, for two hours. There weren't stalked by the paparazzi because apparently Joe Jonas was filming a movie on Rodeo Drive but there were fans asking for autographs and photos. James hanging out with his fans brings happiness to me, it's one of the things I love about him. We sat on a bench and fed geese at the pond.

" The guys seemed embarrassed to ask you could you pick another amazing outfit for us tonight? From our closets of course," James says I take his hand and placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

" I would love to and this time you can change in front of me," I wink he blushes slightly.

" Tonight is one of the largest concerts we had this year."

" James the year start started," his mouth goes into an "o" shape. " Yup"

" I don't think I could live without you." I lean over to place a quick kiss.

" I love you," he leans over and places a kiss on my forehead.

" I love you too."

**James' POV:**

Harmony is over at Carlos and Stephanie's apartment helping him chose an outfit for tonight's concert. She said she would be back in twenty minutes since their apartment is two floors above ours. Logan is reading one of his medical books for enjoyment and Kendall is watching hockey. I sit down next to Logan, he looks up from his book.

" Hey James could I ask you a question?"

" Sure buddy, what's up?"

" I like this girl but she has a boyfriend and she's a friend of mine. How can I get her off my mind?" Logan questions nervously.

" Ooh Logie has crush," I smirk then continue with my answer, " well this sounds weird but if you're really close to her as a friend then maybe you guys should act like brother and sister. You can still love her but only a brother and if you love her truly you have to let her live the life she has with this guy. That sounded really complicated sorry if you're confused."

" No I get it." He smiles and returns to his book.

" I'm back, who's my next victim?" Harmony says from the door entrance.

" Kendall!" Logan says pointing to Kendall.

" Aw man! The game was getting really good." Harmony and Kendall disappear into Kendall/Logan's room.

I head into the kitchen to make green tea, I hear Kendall arguing with Harmony.

" Harmony I'm not wearing that shirt! It's Logan's!"

" Kendall it's really nice on you. Please wear it tonight!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

"No!" He begins to whine.

" Pleaseee, pretty pleaseeee."

" Fine."

" Thank you Kendall!" I smirk a little, Kendall comes out of the room and shoves Logan into their room with Harmony. Kendall resumes to his hockey game. I plop down on the couch next to Kendall.

" What shirt does she want you to wear?"

" Logan's pale blue button down shirt."

I raise a brow, " That shirt isn't that bad you know. I would wear it but Harmony's choosing something different for me." Logan exits his room and Harmony enters our room.

" James!" I hear Harmony call I stand up and set my mug down on the ceramic table in front of me.

"I'm here, what are you planning for me to wear?" I shut our door so Kendall and Logan can't see me change.

" Well you look good in absolutely everything so why not just go shirtless? I would enjoy that a lot." She smirks I pull off my shirt. She smiles widely as she draws me into a deep kiss. We continue to make out for almost ten minutes until we hear a knock she pulls away then walks over to the closet.

" We are leaving in twenty minutes so hurry up!" Logan shouts from behind the door.

" you should wear this," Harmony tosses a gray button down shirt and black vest. I slip the shirt and vest on, Harmony skips over then adds a stripped tie around the shirt's collar. Brushes my hair with her fingers then smiles. " This is perfect well you just need to put on black jeans then it's perfect." She leaves the room to check on Kendall and Logan.

**Harmony's POV:**

James and I had a pleasant make out session five minutes ago I think he is a lot more happy. Logan and Kendall are sitting at the dinning room table dressed in the outfit I chose for them. Logan wearing white v-neck and navy cardigan and Kendall pale blue button shirt. The door bell rang I answered it, Carlos standing there, without Stephanie, dressed in white button down shirt with gray sweater over top.

" Hey Carlos Stephanie isn't coming?"

"She's helping out her sister with babysitting."

" I see it's not really fun babysitting."

" Hey you all ready to go?" James asks. I turn around to see him, Logan and Kendall standing up.

" I think so," Carlos responds he leaves to the limo with Kendall and Logan. James wraps his arm around my waist and we go down to the limo.

" Hello Los Angeles! I hope you enjoyed our concert tonight! We are going to sing a cover for you all!" James says, music begins to play. They played new songs from their album and some older songs. I was memorized by their concert this was the first time I heard them sing in front an audience in two years.

"I**'ll be the one **

**Who will make all your sorrows undone **

**I'll be the light **

**When you feel like there's nowhere to run **

**I'll be the one... **

**To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright **

**'Cause my faith is gone **

**And I want to take you from darkness to light **

**There you were, wild and free **

**Reachin' out like you needed me **

**A helping hand to make it right **

**I am holding you all through the night"**

My heart was racing from all the energy the guys had. I sang along to all their songs tonight created a smile on my face. Then concert ended around eight-thirty but we didn't get home until ten. The guys sign autographs, took pictures and had a mini meet and greet with a few lucky fans.

Kendall and Logan retreated to their room James and I changed into our pajamas. I wore shorts and tank top James wore sweat pants and no shirt. He has his arms around me protectively my head on his chest and we fell asleep quickly. Life can't get any better than this.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry that Carlos isn't mentioned much lately, he's an engagement man but I didn't leave him out. He'll be back! I love the song The One by Backstreet Boys so I had to put it and it fits well with Harmony's and James' relationship! =) Please Review!

Oh if the chapters begin to get shorter I'm sorry it's because I have 2 tests on Tuesday and one tomorrow. SATs soon and an English project on tuesday too. Funstuff!


	13. Ruined Valentine's

A/N: I own nothing except for my OCS. I'm sadden by the fact most of my reviews are by Manny101 and Waterwicca. I'm fine with two words as a review I want to know how my story is going. Anyways onwards with the story.

-Time Skip- (Day before Valentines' Day)

**Kendall's POV:**

Ugh! Valentine's day is tomorrow, oh how I hate that stupid holiday. You say that I hate the holiday because I'm single,that's true. Couples kissing, giving gifts but what do single people get? Nothing.

" Kendall!" I hear James calling me from the living room. I exit my room and plop down next to him.

" What's up?"

" I'm not sure what to get Harmony for Valentine's it's our first one together."

" She'll like anything she's not materialistic so you don't have to worry much dude. Why don't you buy her, her favorite flowers and maybe a necklace. That's what I'd get her."

That _is_ what I'd get her if we were dating. Yes I'm admitting that I'm in love with my best friends girlfriend. No one knows this but I'm not going to tell her. It's one of my little secrets. You see I keep up an excellent façade, I'm not really a leader or tough. I'm not weak or strong, I'm depressed and went to see a therapist a few years ago and got medication. I take a pill everyday before I sleep, I keep the bottle somewhere that Logan wouldn't go near and that would be my underwear drawer.

"Hey Kendall, have you seen James?" Harmony asks from the kitchen, I'm on the couch reading a sports magazine.

"I think he went to the mall. What's up?"

" Nothing really. I don't really know what I should get James for Valentine's Day."

" Ooh, I think you should get him that watch he's been eyeing and a photo frame."

" Hmm interesting. I'll check the price on that watch, thanks Kendall," she says she exits the apartment.

**-Next Day- **

**Harmony's POV:**

I took Kendall's advice and bought James that watch he was eyeing. Right now, it's seven-thirty, James is sitting in the living waiting for me. He's taking me to dinner and we are planning on swapping gifts afterwards. I'm wear a sliver strapless dress, sliver heels and a white warp in case it gets cold. James's wearing black dress pants, black button down shirt with a blue tie.

" You look amazing," James says as he gives me a peck on the cheek we intertwine our fingers then left for dinner.

" How's classes going?" James questions me, I take a bite from my rice.

" Going fine, I'll doing ok in math though. Could you help me out?"

" I wish, math is Logan's department. He'll definitely help you out, you guys are like best friends." I laugh a little and continue to eat. Suddenly we hear James' phone ring, " Dammit," he mumbles under his breath.

**Author's POV:**

James answers his phone it's Logan calling. " What Logan?"

" It's Kendall he left to go to a bar." James is getting irritated.

" So? It's not like he's been out of the house for passed two hours."

" But he has James. He hasn't been to a bar in two years and if he gets busted again like when we were nineteen he might have to quit the band."

" Logan calm down, he's fine. Let me call him now, ok don't be so worried."

James hangs up then texts Kendall.

"**Logan's worried, call him.-J"**

" **Ok- K"**

James and Harmony are back at the apartment, Logan in his room waiting for Kendall. Harmony and James change in their pajamas and begin their gift exchange.

" James! This is beautiful! I love it!" James puts her necklace around her neck. It's a key shaped heart, he bought it from Tiffany's. She pulls him into a passionate yet quick kiss.

Harmony gives James her gift, he opens it, surprised. " You got me the watch I've been wanting! Thank you so much!" He pulls her into a soft and simple kiss.

A loud thud came from the other room, " I'm going to go check what it was," Harmony states. She leaves the room closing the door behind her. Kendall is drunk, walking around.

" Kendall, what the hell?"

" Hiiii Harmonnnnyyyy!" he slurs. " I need to tell you somethingggg."

" What is it?" She places her hands at her hips.

" I loveeee youuuuu." Her eyes widen.

" No you don't Kendall."

" Yess I doo and you love meee tooo."

" Kendall I love James."

Kendall drunkingly walks over to her then pins her against the wall. He forcefully kisses her she tries to push him away but nothing is working.

**Harmony's POV:**

Kendall kisses me against the wall I try to push him off of me but nothing is working. He pulls away he looks into my eyes. I see rage, anger, disappointment all those characteristics my previous boyfriends had in their eyes before hitting me. The memories rush back into my mind. I panic slightly then got an idea. I kicked Kendall low and hard he lands with a thud. James and Logan race out of the rooms standing behind me confused and concerned.

" What happened?" Logan asks as he pulls Kendall off the floor.

" He kissed me," I wipe my mouth, Logan drops Kendall back to the floor in disgust.

" What the hell Kendall?" James almost yells at Kendall but I wrap my arms around his chest.

" Leave him James let's get ready for bed. I'm tired." I pull James back into our room slamming the door shut.

" Are you ok?" James asks I'm sitting almost in his lap on the bed.

" Yeah, it's fine James. He was drunk."

" He's been acting weird lately."

" I know maybe we should just talk to him soon." I close my eyes James lightly sets me on the bed next to him. I fall into a deep sleep.

" _Please don't hurt me! Stop! Please!" I scream out to Michael but he doesn't hear me. He lifts his arm it comes into contact to my jaw. I hear a crack, a throbbing pain comes. I scream out in pain, " STOP!" Michael continues to kick, stomp, and slap me until I begin to see black. _

My eyes shot open panting. James shoots up from his sleep. " What happened?" I wrap my arms around his body gripping tightly.

" Bad nightmare, what time is it?" James glances at the clock sitting next to him.

" Six- thirty."

" Ok thanks I'm going back to sleep, it's Saturday today." I don't uncoil is arms around his body I was afraid that if he doesn't hold me I might think I could be pulled back into Michael's arms.

-Time Skip- Four Days

**Harmony's POV:**

I've been isolating myself lately, every night the same kind of memories come back into play. Michael and Nathan's abuse on me , I would shoot up in the middle of the night James would ask me what's wrong I would lie saying that it's nothing. James would believe me, everyone believed me. I can't keep this a secret from James it's killing me I'm going to tell him when gets back from his night run, which should be in ten, nine, eight.. James opens the door. Sweat plastered to his face, red flushed cheeks.

" Hey baby, is there something wrong?" He looks at me with concern.

" Umm I need to tell you something James." He sits on the bed I follow in suit. " Its what happened when Kendall kissed me. You know how I've been waking up in the middle of the night."

" Yeah I remember please continue."

" Ever since he kissed me forcefully all my previous relationship abuse came back." James' mouth drops. I've never told him about my abusive passed.

" You were beaten," I nod tears begin to fill in his eyes. I pull him into a hug holding him tight. " I'm fine they're gone."

" I know but how could someone hit you? You're an angel not some punching bag."

" I know I know." James leans back rage fills his eyes. He storms out of the room.

**Author's POV:**

James storms out of the room looking for Kendall. " Kendall get your ass out here now!"

Kendall comes out of his room confused. " What James?"

" You caused Harmony's memories to come back. Did you know that she was beaten by her previous boyfriends? Did you?" James shouts Logan comes out of his room.

" No I didn't know." Kendall says nervously. " I'm sorry."

" You're sorry? If you didn't get drunk in the first place then maybe she shouldn't would have to relive her passed!" James shoves Kendall to the ground.

" Whoa James calm down."

" No I can't calm down!"

Kendall stands up connects his fist to James' jaw. James lunges back at Kendall, the two throw punches rapidly and forcefully.

" Stop it! Both of you stop it!" Harmony yells from the bedroom's door. Kendall and James look up at her. Kendall punches James in the stomach and James topules over to the ground. Logan pulls Kendall away from James Harmony helps James off the ground.

" You are going to regret that KNIGHT!" Harmony grabs James by the stomach dragging him away from Logan and Kendall.

" James please calm down."

" I can't I can't" James repeats.

" James look at me," Harmony places a hand on James' chin he looks into her eyes. " I'm fine, ok. He didn't do anything. It's not his fault. Please James let it go."

" I can't put this behind me."

" I did that means you can too. Let it go." He nods slowly, " I love you."

" I love you too." James kisses Harmony on three places, first her cheek, then her forehead and finally her lips.

A/N: This is probably not my best chapters it's kind of choppy. I had the whole thing planned in my head but when I wrote it out it was different. :/ Oh wells chapters will get better, and Michael and Nathan are Harmony's two exes. if you have an idea for a chapter feel free to message/review the idea and I might put it in the story. Please R&R!

=)


	14. One Apology Down, Two to Go

**I own nothing except for my OCS. I have Thursday off for Thanksgiving so I will update maybe two chapters before everyone comes over. =) I must warn you this is a short chapter but not too short. Review! **

**James' POV:**

My eyes begin to flutter open I try to sit up but I realize that Harmony is laying her head on my chest arms around me. The alarm clock reads nine- twenty I lay my head back down on the pillow. Yesterday was uneventful thanks to Kendall and I should admit I kind of ruined last night too. I didn't plan on getting so upset with Kendall and get into a fist fight with him either. But, why did he have to kiss her especially on Valentine's Day? Why is he's all of the sudden cynical?

My train of thought interrupted by Harmony's movement her eyes open. She smiles I give her a kiss on the forehead.

" Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" I ask her.

" Very well you?"

" Same very well. Alexander wants me and Logan at the studio around ten. Are you okay with staying with Kendall? If not I may ask Carlos to stay until I get back." She shakes her head.

" It's fine no need for Carlos, he needs to finish planning his wedding which is in," she counts on the fingers the months, " four months, they changed it to June, two weeks before my birthday 'member?" I smile.

" Yup I remember very well because of your birthday I remember their wedding, only kidding, I need to get ready." She uncoils her arms around me I enter the bathroom. _Please no drama today_.

I finish my shower in no time Harmony is sitting in the living next to Logan, who's reading yet another medical book. I still wonder how many medical books he has hidden from me.

" Ready to go Logan?" He looks up from his book closing it and walks over to me.

" Let's go and Kendall please behave!" Kendall enters the living room from his room smiles a bit then sits down on the couch. I press a kiss on Harmony's lips she smiles in the kiss.

" I love you," she whispers.

" I love you too," I leave the apartment with Logan.

**Kendall's POV:**

Joyous day today it is! I'm filled with sarcasm right now. I have to spend this morning with my best friend's girlfriend who I'm still in love with. What am I suppose to do with her? Watch tv? Have a heartfelt discussion on how much I love her but nothing can be done about it?

" Kendall are you ok?" Harmony asks from kitchen pouring herself coffee.

" Oh I'm fine really," I lie.

" Ok," she doesn't sound convinced, " do you want coffee?" I nod getting up from the couch she hands me my coffee-filled mug.

" I would like to apologize about last night and Valentine's Day. I didn't plan on fighting James like that or kissing you. But I did mean it though, that I love you." She doesn't move for a minute or two.

" I'm sorry too, Kendall. You're a great person too, really, but you're my friend and I'm in love with James." Her eyes shift to her mug and goes to the couch I follow in suit with my coffee in hand.

" I understand completely," this is going to be hard to get over her. Well alcohol may help a bit.

" Kendall next time you go out please don't drink, please don't." Her voice shifts I see tears almost fill her eyes. I don't say a word in response I now realize why she doesn't want me to drink or anyone she cares for. Her best friend/roommate of five months died from alcohol poisoning.

" I won't just remind me, please." I give her a bear hug. " What do you want to do the rest of the day?"

" Hmm I don't know, how about we have a game day including James and Logan?" A smile appears on my face.

" Sure that sounds like fun."

We begin our search on the games that we have in the apartment. There's Dance, Dance Revolution, Wii Sports, Mario Party 8, Singstar and charades if desperate.

" I can't believe Alexander hated our new song!" James shouts slamming the door.

Harmony and I turn around confused, " what new song?"

" The song James and I wrote while you two," Logan points to us, " bought video games a while back." I smirk.

" Could we hear it? Maybe it is really bad."

" Or not, Kendall don't be so mean to your best friends." Harmony holds James' hand. " Could you sing the song for us, you two?"

" Well I helped writing it, James sings it I do background," Logan responses. James sits down by the piano, Harmony, Logan and I stand behind him. James begins to play and Logan begins to harmonize.

**There's a storm coming up and i gotta prepare myself**

**'cause this feeling's getting stronger everyday**

**something's creeping inside**

**everything is about to change**

**gotta face the fact that i can't walk away**

**this critical, i'm feeling helpless**

**so hysterical, and it's unhealthy**

**i can't sleep when you're not with me**

**baby, you're the air i breathe**

**used to have everything figured out**

**but it's different now**

**when you came, you saw**

**you conquered my heart**

**it's your laugh and your smile**

**wanna stay for a little while**

**i don't wanna go**

**i just want you in my arms**

**this critical, i'm feeling helpless**

**so hysterical, and it's unhealthy**

**i can't sleep when you're not with me**

**baby, you're the air i breathe**

**this is critical, yeahhh**

**so stuck on you**

**baby, it's so critical**

**it's so critical (yeahh)**

**so stuck on you**

James fades out the song I could see tears begin to fill in Harmony's eyes. That song was not terrible it was amazing one the best songs Logan and James have ever written.

" That was amazing, truly amazing," I pipe up. James and Logan smile.

" Thanks," Logan replies. Harmony walks over to James wraps her arms around his stomach tightly. She mumbles something in his ear, probably " I love you."

" So who wants to play Wii Sports first?" I bring up to ruin the moment.

" I will! I'm going to kick your ass in baseball, Kendall," Harmony says unwrapping her arms from James. He smiles and I smirk.

" Bring it on!"

The afternoon and evening we played video games. Harmony beat me twice in baseball, three times in tennis, four times in bowling and twice in kick boxing. Damn she is good at these games. I destroyed Logan in kickboxing, and baseball but he beat me in bowling and tennis. James and I had close games in everything.

Dance Dance revolution everyone either won or lost we didn't play long because we all already knew who to dance and we are dancers except for Harmony but she can dance. We decided to skip on out Sing Star and Mario Party 8. Harmony and Logan decided to cook dinner tonight, they made potatoes and roast beef it was amazingly good.

We all headed off for bed in our respected room. Today wasn't that bad to be honest, Harmony forgave me next is James and even Logan. I take my pill quickly then fall into my bed.

A/N: this chapter was primarily in Kendall's POV. And lacking Carlos but he's coming up. I think I'm going to keep my chapters this length. I also cut a bit of the song. What do you all think? BTW the song is Critical- Nick Jonas. Review please! =)


	15. Houston, We've Got  a Problem

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCS. This chapter is like a transition into the next chapter. Sorry for it's length I couldn't think of something. :/ **

**Author's POV:**

Logan, James, Harmony, Kendall and Carlos are going over wedding plans, this late afternoon in the apartment. Harmony went with Stephanie earlier in the morning to try on a bridesmaid dress and what dress Jo and Camille would look good in. Stephanie decided on the shade of sea foam green, strapless but any length and neckline. Harmony bought a dress that hit just below the knee with a heart-shape neckline.

Harmony is with the guys because she needs Logan's help on mathematics but he won't budge.

" Logan! Can we please work on math now?" She whines but he doesn't reply. " You said you would help me at four and currently it's seven-thirty!" She sighs then walks over to Logan, " Shall I shake you or something?" Again, Logan doesn't response to her, he continues to listen to Carlos' ideas. Harmony shakes Logan rapidly until he turns to face her, " I get it! Jeez one second," Logan stands up and strolls with Harmony to her's and James' room.

Harmony and Logan begin to go over math for two hours and accomplished a lot. The two went over two chapters, several examples and mini quizzes. James enters the room as Logan exits.

**Logan's POV:**

Two hours spent with the girl, I love who's my best friend and my best friend's girlfriend, on math. She's very intelligent but does struggle a bit on quizzes. Kendall is sitting on the edge of his bed comptemplating something.

" What are you thinking about?" I ask him he turns around.

" How I want to apologize to you about how I was acting the other day. I didn't mean for everything to get out of hand in front of you, Harmony and James."

" I'm not mad Kendall, I'm not the one you need to apologize to though, it's James and Harmony you need to apologize to."

" I already apologized to Harmony and she forgave me so easily."

" When are you going to apologize to James then?" Kendall looks down at his hands and sighs.

" How am I going to apologize to James that I'm in love with his girlfriend? 'Hey James I'm sorry that I'm in love with Harmony and I hope you forgive me for kissing her and causing her nightmare." My eyes nearly popped out of my head and heart nearly stopped. _He's in love with Harmony too. Oh no! Houston, we've got a problem!_

" You love Harmony?" I stutter out.

" Yeah, I know I shouldn't love my best friend's girlfriend but I can not not love her."

" I understand completely." He looks up at confused I sit next to him.

" How can you understand? It's not like you're in love with her too." His eyes widen he caught on, " you love her too. Oh no! This is a big problem now!"

" Yeah think," I nearly shout so glad the door is shut. " We'll come up with a plan in the morning we've got to sleep now since we have to be at the studio at six-thirty in the morning then more wedding details with Carlos at two."

I roll off of Kendall's bed and fall asleep quickly.

**Author's POV:**

Kendall and Logan expected James to be asleep already with Harmony, but that wasn't the case. James heard their _entire_ conservation. He isn't upset, or angry only inscure, thinking that Harmony may dump him for one of his friends. _Shake it off James. She loves you not them. Don't fret. _

James climbs into bed next to Harmony wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Sleep consumes him into a deep sleep.

A/N: This is part of the two chapter update for Thanksgiving so I will be updating only one on Thanksgiving which is tomorrow for me. I'm 9-12 hours AHEAD of the United States and Europe. Please review! I like to hear feedback. =) REVIEW!


	16. Not Angry Just Insecure

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCS. Sorry about a short chapter, this is the second update for Thanksgiving and sorry if they guys seem OOC. **

**Carlos is in this chapter while Harmony is briefly in it. Let's see what happens with James, Logan and Kendall tension. **

**James' POV:**

I hardly can keep my eyes shut I've been awake for the passed twenty minutes and it's only five. Why did I have to hear Logan and Kendall admit they love my girlfriend? So many girls throw themselves at Logan and Kendall but they don't do a thing but the time I get a girlfriend that actually loves me, they love her too. What am I going to do?

I slowly remove my arms from Harmony and enter the bathroom. I peel off my clothing and jump into the steaming hot shower. I change into sweatpants and v-neck. Glancing at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to sleeping Harmony, reads five-thirty. Damn I've been in the shower for a while.

The coffee maker already made the morning coffee, I pour myself a cup filled to the brim and sit down on the couch. Flipping through several channels then settled on E! Best Dressed Countdown.

" Number Three of best dress for males is James Diamond." I smiled I never imagined myself as very fashionable, maybe when I was a vain, self-absorbed teenager. Now I just throw anything on.

I hear a door creak open Logan comes out of his room. I ignore him continue to watch the countdown.

" You're out here early, we don't need to leave at least another forty minutes," Logan says as he sits next to me. I don't respond. " Why are you out here so early?"

" I couldn't sleep."

" Oh."

" I had a "dream" about four people, one's a girl and three are guys. The guys are best friends and one of the guy's is dating the girl. They are deeply in love except he finds out his two best friends also love her!" My voice raises a bit but not too loud to wake up Harmony. Logan's eyes widen a bit and gets scared he remains unmoved.

" Morning Kendall," I say placing my empty coffee cup in the sink. "Let's get going. So excited for six and half hours of dancing and recording." I say sarcastically. I quietly enter Harmony's and my room and kiss her forehead.

During the entire practice today I didn't say a word to Logan or Kendall. Carlos felt confused in why his best friends weren't talking. Alexander got a bit upset that I wasn't cooperating very well. After practice Logan and Kendall went to Carlos' apartment for the wedding details, I needed at least fifteen minutes away from Logan and Kendall. The apartment is empty since Harmony had classes until three and it was only one-thirty.

I hopped into the shower escaping from everything.

**Carlos' POV:**

Practice was very strange today, James wasn't speaking or even looking at Logan or Kendall. I wondered what made James so upset. I don't think Logan or Kendall knows why either. But, I'm going to ask them what's going on.

" What's with James today?" I ask Kendall, he's sitting at my kitchen table eating a sandwich.

" Beats me. I did nothing to him." He shrugs.

" Do you know what's going on Logan?" He also shrugs.

" Well something is going on! James is clearly mad at you two!" I throw my hands up in the air. Kendall and Logan look at each other in realization of something.

" Oh my god! I think he heard last night, Logan," Kendall says with huge eyes.

" Oh no." Logan shifts his eyes down to his empty lunch plate.

" What do you say?"

" Logan was asking if I was going to apologize to James about our fist fight the other night." My eyes go huge, _a fight over what?_ " I told Logan that I didn't know what to say to James. I said I can't go to tell James that I'm sorry about loving Harmony. Then Logan tells me he loves her too." I felt frozen, two of my best friends are in love with my best friend's girlfriend. _Oh shit. This is quite a problem._

" We didn't mean to have James hear this, the door was shut." Logan adds.

" You two have to tell James this directly and you both have to move passed this. Harmony is your best friend and James' girlfriend, who's also your best friend."

" We will," Logan begins to say then James enters my apartment. I nudge the two forward into the living room.

" I'm going to call Stephanie." I exit the living room leaving the three alone.

**James' POV:**

Logan and Kendall are standing in the middle of the living room as if a ghost came. I move forward, they twitch a bit.

" Are you two ok?"

" Oh, we're fine just fine," Logan mentions.

" Ook," I say unconvinced, Kendall opens his mouth then closes it quickly " Do you have something to say?" Referring to Kendall.

" Yes, James we need to tell you something." We all move to the kitchen table, I wonder what they would want to tell me. I already discovered that they love Harmony.

" James, we both love Harmony and we're sorry that you had to find out last night. We didn't know that we each love her too. Logan and I discussed that we aren't going to spend too much time with Harmony and that we'll move passed this and get over her. Since she loves you." Kendall says quickly and nervously.

I take a deep breath, " Guys, it's fine. I'm not mad anymore I was just angry that you didn't tell me before and I was insecure about myself thinking that Harmony would leave me for one of you two."

" Oh, Harmony loves you more anything. I told her that I love her when I was apologizing and she told me that she loves you and only you. You don't need to be insecure James." I give each Kendall and Logan a man hug, Carlos comes back from speaking to Stephanie.

" Looks like everything is back to normal," we smile, " ok let's go over music."

A/N: The next chapter is going to be a time skip, it will Carlos' and Stephanie's wedding. It will be hard to write because I've never to a wedding before. Please R&R! =)


	17. Wedding and News

**A/N: I own nothing except my Ocs. It's Carlos and Stephanie's wedding! **

**-Time Skip Six Months- **

**Harmony's POV:**

The sun is shining on this beautiful early June twelfth afternoon. I'm changing into my bridesmaid dress for Stephanie and Carlos' wedding. They must be so excited to be getting married in less than two hours. Stephanie is with Jo and Camille right now, I'm changing then checking up on Kendall, Logan and James before we disperse James comes into our room, he's suit is plain black, white button-down shirt and dark green tie. James and I are walking down the aisle together, Jo and Kendall, Camille and Logan. Carlos had a difficult picking the best man so he decided on three best men who his best friends, Stephanie's maid of honor is her sister, Jessie.

" You look amazing," James says pressing a kiss to my cheek.

" You look great too." I finish applying my make-up and curling my hair. I leave the bathroom Logan and Kendall are sitting on the couch dressed in their suits too. Kendall is wearing a blue tie while Logan is wearing a red tie.

" You all look so cute!" I state giving Kendall and Logan a hug each.

" Thanks," they say in unison.

" I'm heading out to go with Stephanie and I'll see you later to take pictures." James presses a quick kiss then I leave the apartment.

**Author's POV:**

It's fifteen minutes until show-time, Carlos and the guys are fixing their hair. Stephanie and the bridesmaids are doing a quick check making sure the wedding dress is spotless, hair perfectly done and no smudging on the make-up.

Jo and Kendall , Camille and Logan, James and Harmony line up to begin their way down the aisle to their respected positions.

" Jo, you're engaged?" Kendall says eyebrow raised.

" Yeah! My boyfriend proposed to me last week! He's sitting next to Camille's boyfriend. I'm so excited. Have you met anyone recently?" She replies.

" That's great, no I haven't." Jo frowns a bit.

" Don't worry, you're only twenty-two," Kendall smiles.

" How are things in Florida?" Logan questions Camille.

" Great actually, lots of filming everyday and my relationship with my boyfriend is going well. How's it here?"

" Good too, writing new songs, performing. The same thing." Music begins to play the wedding begins.

Carlos and Stephanie are finally married, the two are so happy. The couple have their first dance together, shortly after couples dance on the dance floor. Logan and Kendall sit at the table watching couples dance together happily.

James and Harmony are dancing together, " you know you're birthday is in four days. I met you three days later. We've been dating for almost a year now," James mentions and Harmony smiles.

" You remembered, I'm only turning nineteen. I finished my first year in college finally."

" I always remember these little things they bring happiness."

" I love you."

" I love you too," James pulls Harmony into a kiss.

**-Time Skip- Two Days Later.**

**Harmony's POV:**

Carlos and Stephanie's wedding was truly amazing they looked so happy together. I hope one day maybe James and I will be like that, happily married.

Logan, James and Kendall enter the apartment . " A World Tour for four months!" James shouts, I come out of the kitchen and stand next to James.

" A world tour doesn't sound that bad, James. It's a new experience, really," I mention rubbing circles on his back.

" It's a great experience, Harmony, but we leave in four days. James will be missing your first anniversary. Carlos will be married for only six days, not even a week, but Alexander made an exception, Stephanie can come on the tour since they're recently married," Logan comments.

" It's ok James. We can celebrate our first year together on my birthday, saves time too. Plus even if Alexander would let me come on the tour I have summer classes and then regular classes. Four months isn't that long compared to six." James attempts to smile but then fails.

" Four months is over a hundred and twenty days," he replies.

" We did it the first time when I was gone to Jordan. You know the song you four wrote, Worldwide? It won't be long,I'll be thinking about you and you have my heart."

" She's right James," Kendall adds in.

" And don't forget there's Skype, email and texting for us to communicate. With a world tour I will be seeing loads of Youtube videos of you performing and I'll watch any interview. Don't worry."

" Ok, I'll go. I love you."

" I love you too. Now go pack all three of you." We all laugh the guys go to their rooms to pack, I go to the piano to begin writing a new song. Fingers press on the black and white keys humming along. Scribbling down lyrics matching the harmonies and melodies.

" Finished!" I shout. James comes up from behind me.

" What's finished?"

" A song I wrote."

" Can we take a listen?" Logan inquires. Logan and Kendall come up to James and I.

" Sure, it's called I Will Be."

** "There's nothing I could say to you**

**Nothing I could ever do to make you see**

**What you mean to me**

**All the pain the tears I cried**

**Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go**

**I know I let you down but it's not like that now**

**This time I'll never let you go**

**I will be all that you want and get myself together**

**Cause you keep me from falling apart**

**All my life I'll be with you forever**

**To get you through the day and make everything okay**

**I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring**

**But now I see honestly**

**You're the one thing I got right**

**The only one I let inside**

**Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me**

**And if I let you down I'll turn it all around**

**Cause I would never let you go**

**I will be all that you want and get myself together**

**Cause you keep me from falling apart**

**All my life I'll be with you forever**

**To get you through the day and make everything okay**

**Cause with out you I can't sleep**

**I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave**

**You're all I got**

**You're all I want**

**Yeah**

**And without you I don't know what I'd do**

**I could never ever live a day with out you**

**Hear with me do you see you're all I need**

**And I will be all that you want and get myself together**

**Cause you keep me from falling apart**

**All my life (my life) I will be with you forever**

**To get you through the day and make everything okay**

**I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together**

**Cause you keep me from falling apart**

**And all my life you know I will be with you forever**

**To get you through the day and make everything okay"**

"That was really good, Harmony," Logan says giving me a hug.

" Thanks Logan."

" It's great," Kendall replies. I give him a quick hug too. Kendall and Logan go back to their room.

" I absolutely love the song," James says pressing a kiss to my forehead. " You're a great writer, are you sure you don't want to continue with this as a career?"

I give him a smile, " I love writing I'm not sure as a career though, maybe something to do."

He frowns a bit then smiles, " you could help us write our songs and even on some songs perform with us."

" I like that idea," He smiles I give him a kiss on the cheek.

**A/N: The song is by Avril Lavigne, it's one of my favorites by her. =) I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving yesterday! Only a few more chapters left in this story. :( But, I'm writing a new story under supernatural/drama. Anyways review! **


	18. Birthday, Concert and Another Goodbye

**A/N: I own nothing except for my OCS. This isn't my best chapter. :/ But, hopefully you enjoy it. **

**Harmony's POV:**

Today is my nineteenth birthday, June Sixteenth! I'm so happy about it. Right now it's late afternoon, Carlos and Stephanie are over at the apartment. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Stephanie and James are sitting in the living room waiting on me. I dripped tea on my shirt so I'm quickly changing into a new, clean shirt.

I come out of James and I room, the living room is decorated with balloons, flowers and cupcakes, that Stephanie made, in the middle of the coffee table. Behind everyone is a small pile of gifts.

" What do you want to do birthday girl?" James asks while placing an arm around my waist.

" Hmm doesn't really matter. I can see Carlos eyeing the cupcakes." Carlos blushes slightly we walk over to the cup cake platter. " Those look great, we can have cup cakes then gifts." Each cupcake was a different color, colors that were chosen are red, blue, green, orange, purple, and pink

Everyone picks up a cupcake then begins to eat one. " Stephanie, these are really good," Logan mentions.

" Yeah they are really good," I say smiling. Everyone finishes eating their cupcake, Logan hands me a gift.

" I hope you like it," he says. I begin to wrap the box inside is a photo frame decorated with several pictures of all of us including Stephanie.

" I love it Logan!" I give him a hug Kendall passes me his gift. I open it to see that he bought me a new camera, I've been needing a new one since my other one broke.

" Aw, Kendall. Thank you so much!" I give him a hug too. Stephanie and Carlos bought a gift together they bought me customized blue and green Converse sneakers.

" Thank you Stephanie and Carlos," I give each of them a hug. James hands me a boquet of yellow, white and red roses. I love roses a lot.

" I'm going to give you another gift later tonight," James places a kiss to my cheek.

Logan and Kendall decided to go out to see a movie this evening. Carlos and Stephanie had to finish packing for the tour. James and I were the only people the apartment. James is in the kitchen cooking something. I walk into the kitchen and lean over his shoulder.

" What are you making?" I question.

" A surprise dinner for you." He continues to cook. " It should be done in twenty minutes, go relax a bit." I sigh heading over to watch television.

James made rosemary chicken and jasmine rice. The meal was amazing he cooks very well he should cook more often. After eating dinner and one more cupcake each, James decided to take me to the beach, where we had our first dance together right before he left on tour.

The moon and stars are high up in the sky, waves slowly and quietly roll in. The moon reflects off the dark water.

" Let's take a dance together and I'll sing, again," James says. Places his an arm around my waist and I place an arm on his shoulder. We begin to dance, he sings one of my favorite songs, When You Look Me in The Eyes.

"**If the heart is always searching,**

**Can you ever find a home?**

**I've been looking for that someone,**

**I'll never make it on my own**

**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,**

**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**And tell me that you love me.**

**Everything's alright,**

**When you're right here by my side.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**

**I find my paradise,**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

**How long will I be waiting,**

**To be with you again**

**Gonna tell you that I love you,**

**In the best way that I can.**

**I can't take a day without you here,**

** You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**And tell me that you love me.**

**Everything's alright,**

**When you're right here by my side.**

**When I hold you in my arms,**

**I know that it's forever.**

**I just gotta let you know,**

**I never wanna let you go.**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

**And tell me that you love me.**

**Everything's alright,**

**When you're right here by my side.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**

**I find my paradise,**

**When you look me in the eyes."**

We finish dancing, James pulls out of his pocket a Marc Jacobs earring box. I open to see it a pair of earrings that I've been wanting to get but too expensive.

" Aw, James I can't believe you got these for me. I love them!" I pull him into a hug and place a kiss on his lips.

" I thought you would love them. I remember the other day you wanted to buy a pair like these so I bought them. I know I only bought flowers and earrings for you birthday and our first year together, but I have a surprise for you when I get back from touring."

" James, today was perfect. Yay! I love surprises even though I won't get to find out for four months but I can wait." I smile causing James to smile too.

" Tomorrow is our first show for the tour, so you get to help out with my outfit choice." I playfully push him into the sand.

" I don't think you need my help. Plus I have classes until four tomorrow so I can't help you. What time is the show again?" James wipes away the sand that clung to his shirt.

" Oh I forgot. Umm it's at six-thirty but we head out to the stadium at five."

" Sounds great. I'm excited for your show. You guys always do great." He pulls me into a hug.

**Author's POV:**

The first show for Big Time Rush's World Tour 2010 begins tonight. Harmony had five classes today, James and the guys had a quick sound check for two hours. It's currently six-fifteen at the Los Angeles stadium. Everyone is back stage getting excited for the show kicking off the World Tour. The guys leave for Dallas tonight around eleven and won't come back to LA until middle of October. They will be going to Europe, Asia, Australia, Africa, North America and South America.

" I'm so estactic about this tour!" Carlos excitedly exclaims.

" I couldn't agree more Carlos, " Kendall adds.

" We are going to so many places, almost all of the continents except for Antartica," Logan mentions.

" This is insanely awesome," James adds in.

" Hello Los Angeles! Are you all ready?" Kendall begins the introduction to the show, the crowd cheers in response.

" This is the first show for our first ever World Tour!" Carlos brings up.

" We are going to start off the show with the song City is Ours." Music begins to play loudly the crowd cheers.

"**Rolling past graffiti walls **

**Billboards lighting up the block **

**Everyone one of us on a mission (Oh yea) **

**Got a whole crew by my side **

**Cars beep, beep when they pass us by **

**We ready to get down to business (mm, mm) **

**We pull up, open the door **

**All the girls, scream there they are **

**It's packed from wall to wall **

**And, everybody is calling **

**Here we come, it's almost time **

**Feel the rush, now hit the lights **

**We gonna get it all started **

**Because the night is young**

**The line is out the door**

**Today was crazy but **

**Tonight the city's ours **

**Live it up **

**Until the morning comes **

**Today was crazy but tonight **

**The city is ours."**

The concert continues on a positive note the guys play all their songs from their past four albums.

" Don't forget our fifth album will be dropping on September fourteenth!" James says the crowd continues to cheer excitedly. " This is our last song for tonight and dedicated to my amazing girlfriend, Harmony. Enjoy!"

The song World Wide begins to play loudly in the full stadium, fans beginning to sing along with the guys.

"**Ooh**

**Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?**

**Cause I been missing you by my side, yeah**

**Did I awake you out of your dream?**

**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**

**You calm me down**

**There's something bout the sound of your voice**

**I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)**

**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night)**

**And I can hardly take another goodbye**

**Baby, won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**

**But don't you worry, cause you have my heart**

**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city**

**Just get up and go**

**The show must go on so I need you to be strong**

**I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)**

**Soon we'll be together**

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**(Hello, tuck you in every)**

**And I can hardly take another goodbye**

**Baby, won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**Oh**

**Wherever the wind blows me**

**You're still the one and only girl on my mind (baby)**

**No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)**

**So always remember (worldwide)**

**Always remember, girl you're mine**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**There's just one thing that I gotta do**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night)**

**And I can hardly take another goodbye**

**Baby won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)**

**Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**

**(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**

**(Worldwide)**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name**

**But don't you worry**

**Cause you have my heart"**

The concert ended three hours ago, the guys are getting ready to board the limo to the airport. Suitcases packed inside all are lined up beside the limo about to say good-byes to Harmony.

" Bye Stephanie," Harmony and Stephanie hug. " Keep those boys in check," the two both laugh sweetly. Harmony hugs Kendall and Logan next, " Have a good experience traveling the world."

Carlos is next for Harmony to hug and say good-bye. Carlos pulls Harmony into a massive hug. " Bye Harmony! We'll take loads of pictures and buy sourveniors to take back." He lets go and enters the limo with Kendall, Logan and Stephanie leaving James and Harmony alone.

James draws Harmony into a tight hug places a kiss to her temple. " I love you," he whispers.

" I love you too. Please be safe."

" Of course and I'll make sure everyone is safe too." Harmony places a simple yet passionate kiss on James lips. Minutes later, the two pull apart staring into each others' eyes.

" Good – bye James."

" Good-bye Harmony. I'll be back soon. I love you."

" I love you too," James enters the car Harmony gives a quick wave. The limo leaves the stadium Harmony strolls back to her car to take off to the apartment.

" Only four months," she mumbles while driving.

**A/N: If you didn't notice I did cut out some of When You Look Me in the Eyes lyrics bc it was too long. Only four more chapters left. I'm thinking about writing a sequel but I'm unsure about it. **

**What do you all think about it?**

**If I do write a sequel I wouldn't be writing it until I start my other story Unsettled Chaos: The Moonstone. **

**Please REVIEW! =) **


	19. Touring

**-A/N: I own nothing except my OCS. Swearing and bitches warning. This chapter time skips a lot. R&R! =) **

- **Time Skip Two Months ( Middle of August)- **

**Harmony's POV:**

It's the middle of August the skies have been clear very few clouds rolling in. The weather wasn't too hot or sticky just a tad humid at times. Big Time Rush and Stephanie are currently in Europe. James has been emailing me every other day about their eventful day varying from fan mobs, insane weather or just missing me. Oh how I miss James and everyone. The apartment is fairly quite but I go to class from eight to four everyday then hang out with my two friends, Lucia and Harlow until seven. Otherwise I'm preoccupied with phone calls with James or doing work for college.

Right now I just finished with four of my classes heading off to my last one of the day with Harlow and Lucia. I begin to walk to class until I see her, Erica, one of the sluts at this campus. She never really likes me and I don't like her either. I have three classes with her. I still don't understand how in the world she got into this college.

" Oh hi Harmony," Erica says evilly.

" Hi Erica," I snap back.

" How are things with your boyfriend James?"

" Like you care."

" Well I heard in a Spanish magazine that he's dumping you. Also it mentions that he's gay."

" Listen you whore, leave James alone. He's not gay." I'm trying to calm down but I'm fuming.

" Oh yes he is. All four of them are gay." _Oh she did not just say that_, I'm about to lunge at Erica but Harlow and Lucia hold me back.

" If you keep saying shit like this I will rearrange your face." I keep trying to lunge out of their grip but nothing is working. " You don't mess with me, my boyfriend or my best friends."

" Harmony, let it go, let it go. We need to get to class now." Harlow pulls me away, Erica and her slut- friends leaving.

The rest of the month went okay. I did tackle Erica one time at the mall, I pulled out her extensions and punched her in the nose, breaking it in the process. But we both got kicked out of the mall for a month. She again called James gay does this girl want to mess with me? I think so does, seriously. Less than two months until James comes back from the tour. I'm excited for that.

I begin to make tea then I hear my email beep. " One New Email" I click on the email. It's from James I smile.

" _**Hey Baby!**_

_**The guys, Stephanie and I are right now in London for our last show in Europe. We saw the Queen's palace today! It was so cool but of course we couldn't go inside. Carlos took hundreds of pictures today I think he's sending them to you later. Less than two months until I get to see your beautiful face, being able to hug and kiss you again. =) **_

_**The fans here are insane they know all the words. The energy is great, I wish you could be standing backstage with Stephanie every night. **_

_**Tomorrow we land in Syria for a night then Jordan for three days. I'm taking the guys to Petra and Dead Sea. They will flip out seeing the mountains and the mud. :P **_

_**Anyways I got to get ready shortly. **_

_**I love you so much. I miss you! **_

_**PS There's a interview posted online tomorrow, it's called London with BTR."**_

_**Love, **_

_**James" **_

I reread the email twice still causing me to laugh. Whoa the Queen's palace that's so cool. The guys seriously with love Petra and Stephanie will love the mud from the Dead Sea, great for the skin. I click reply to email.

" _**Hey Babes,**_

_**That' s so cool! I can't wait to see the pictures Carlos is sending. It must be great out there in London. **_

_**I'm excited to see your gorgeous face too. That's great that the fans know the lyrics too. **_

_**Lucky, I want to go with you to Petra and Dead Sea again with you, we had an amazing time there. Tell Steph that the mud is good for her skin. =D **_

_**I love you too! I miss you too! **_

_**I'll watch the interview soon. =) **_

_**Love, **_

_**Harmony 3"**_

-**Time Skip (Beginning of October)—**

**James' POV:**

Two weeks left in the tour we are currently in Australia for the next two days. The tour has been great, I met several fans and had awesome experiences. We saw so many tourist areas. Overall an amazing experience to date, maybe when Harmony is done with college in two years I can share this experience with her.

How am I'm going to share this experience with my girlfriend and we only can take our wives? Got any hints? Yup, I'm going to marry her! I told her that I have a surprise for when I get back and that's an engagement. I've been searching for the perfect engagement ring for the passed three and half months. I have two weeks left to find that perfect ring, everyone has been helping me out finding that special one. I've seen dozens maybe even hundreds, but nothing appealed to me.

" How about this one, sir?" The jeweler asks me showing me another engagement ring. The ring is simple yet magical. The diamond is a princess cut, clear and colorless. _Damn I've been around jewelry too much._

" What do you think about this Stephanie?" She examines the ring and smiles.

" She will love it."

" What do you think Logan?" He also examines the ring.

" She will definitely love it James. It's simple."

" I'll take the ring," I hand the jeweler back the ring. He goes over to the counter and put in information. Moments go by, he hands me a wrapped box. Stephanie, Logan and I shuffle out of the jewelry store.

I'm sitting in Logan and I hotel room. Pencil hitting an notebook page, with only two verses written, trying to think more to write. Logan is with Kendall for lunch. My laptop is open in case Harmony calls, it's eight-thirty at night her time.

**BUZZ BUZZ** Harmony is calling me.

" Hello," she says. The video feed is slightly blurry then fixes.

" Hey baby. How was your day?"

" It went well, I got two tests back, I passed. What are you doing?" She sees that I'm trying to write a new song.

" Trying to finish up this song, care to help?"

" Sure thing but you need to read or sing it to me." I blush slightly realizing my mistake.

"**Cause I'm not afraid to fall**

**If you're the one who catches me**

**Tell me that you'll be there when I'm**

**About to lose it all**

**Cause you're the one who helps me see**

**That sometimes it's ok to fall**

**When I'm far away from where you are**

**It's ok, cause we're under the same stars**

**I'm laying down this heavy load**

**Maybe now I can finally let this go**

**I can finally let you know"**

"That's really good James. I think the first verse you sang should be the chorus."

" Yeah that would definitely work."

We continue to go back and forth with lyrics for twenty minutes. Logan enters the room raising a brow.

"I'm talking to Harmony," I say he smiles and walks over to the laptop screen. Harmony sees Logan and waves.

"Hey Logan! How are you?"

" Hey Harmony, I'm doing great how about you?"

" Going great too."

" Sorry to burst your moment you two but it's sound check time." I look at my watch and face palm my forehead.

" I'm so sorry Harmony, but it's time for sound check. I'll call you later. Love you."

" Love you too James."

- **Four Days Later—South Africa**

I discussed to Logan, Kendall and Carlos the new song idea. They agreed we began to write piano parts and harmonies. Everything fit perfectly, tonight we decide to perform it live in Johannesburg.

Concert starts in five minutes, the guys, Stephanie and I are backstage. Mics in hand saying chants over and over in our heads.

" Let's do this guys!" Alexander shouts, we run onto the stage to begin the concert.

" Hey Johannesburg! I hope you enjoyed our concert this evening! We are going to play you a brand new song that no one has heard before!" Carlos exclaims, the crowds cheers in happiness.

" James and his girlfriend, Harmony wrote this song the other day together, hope you all enjoy," Kendall adds. Music begins to play the crowd calms down.

"**On the edge of something real**

**I have a choice, but I don't know what to feel**

**Getting tired of all this fear**

**Before I choose, let me know that you'll be here**

**Let me know that you'll be here**

**Cause I'm not afraid to fall**

**If you're the one who catches me**

**Tell me that you'll be there when I'm**

**About to lose it all**

**Cause you're the one who helps me see**

**That sometimes it's ok to fall**

**When I'm far away from where you are**

**It's ok, cause we're under the same stars**

**I'm laying down this heavy load**

**Maybe now I can finally let this go**

**I can finally let you know**

**But I'm not afraid to fall**

**If you're the one who catches me**

**Tell me that you'll be there when I'm**

**About to lose it all**

**Cause you're the one who helps me see**

**That sometimes it's ok**

**To fall Oh Oh**

**To fall Oh Oh**

**To fall Oh oh**

**To fall**

**To fall Oh Oh**

**To fall Oh Oh**

**To fall Oh Oh**

**To fall**

**Not afraid to fall**

**If you're the one who catches me**

**Tell me that you'll be there when I'm**

**About to lose it all**

**Cause you're the one who helps me see**

**That sometimes it's ok to fall**

**Oh Oh Oh (Cause I'm not afraid to fall)**

**Fall Oh Oh Oh (if you're the one who catches me)**

**Sometimes it's ok to fall**

**When I'm about to lose it all**

**You're the one who helps me see**

**That sometimes it's ok**

**It will be okay**

**Sometimes it's ok, to fall**

**I'm gonna fall"**

**-Time Skip Day before coming home to LA- . **

**Harmony's POV:**

One more day until James and everyone is back from the tour! Woo! Party! I honestly can't wait to see everyone. The apartment has been pretty lonely lately in less than twenty- four hours it wont' be anymore. I'm cleaning up the apartment right now and it's a Saturday. Dust has been settled onto Kendall and Logan's beds, I decide to wash their sheets and dust their shelves. Their room is not that bad considering that they're guys. Just kidding. My phone begins to ring, Lucia's name appears on the phone.

" Hola Lucia," I say in the Spanish.

" Hola Harmony, como estas?"

" Muy bueno y tu?"

" Bueno también. James está viniendo a casa mañana a la derecha?"

" Si, si. Soy muy feliz sobre ése."

"Eso es bueno. Necesito bien ahora ir. Véale más adelante. Adios Harmony."

" Adios Lucia." I hang up and continue to clean the apartment.

-**Meanwhile—**

**James' POV:**

Less than twenty-fours I will be seeing Harmony for the first time in four months. Plus I'm proposing tomorrow night. I'm happy yet freakishly nervous. Is this normal?

" Hey Carlos, were you this nervous about proposing to Stephanie?" Carlos comes over to me and sits down.

" Hell yes. I was nervous I hardly could breath but you'll be fine." He pants me on the back the leaves the room. Right now we are getting ready for an interview.

- Next Day-

The interview went well no one spilled the secret about me proposing, thank goodness. It's currently five in the morning we are boarding the plane back to Los Angeles. I'm so excited so this. Today is going to be a great day, I'm going to see Harmony in six hours then this afternoon at the park I'm going to propose.

" Come on James, the plane is leaving in five minutes," Kendall says. I exit my thoughts and continue to find my seat. Logan is sitting next to me, hopefully he doesn't say a random statistic on embarrassing engagements or something along those lines.

" You must be nervous," Logan says. I fiddle with my fingers.

" Just a bit, but it will go fine, real smooth."

The plane begins to shake and we lift into the sky.

**Author's POV:**

Big Time Rush landed in Los Angeles at seven in the morning. Carlos and Stephanie head to their apartment, while Kendall, Logan and James go to their respected apartment. James decided to surprise Harmony about them coming home, he didn't tell her what time they would be back.

The three quietly enter the apartment no one is sight. Logan and Kendall enter their room swiftly while James goes into his and Harmony's room. She is sleeping, he slowly walks over to her side of the bed. Places a kiss to her cheek her eyes shot open and lets out a squeal of joy.

" JAMES! You're back!"

**A/N: Only 3 chapters left! =( I will be posting the link to the engagement and wedding dress links later when I find them. **

**Do you think Harmony and James' wedding song should be Crazier? **

**Please review! =) **

Translation to the spanish phone conservation: Hola Lucia," - **Hello Lucia**

" Hola Harmony, como estas?"- **Hello Harmony, how are you?**

" Muy bueno y tu?" " **I'm very good and you?**

" Bueno también. James está viniendo a casa mañana a la derecha?" - T**hat's good. James is coming home tomorrow am I right?**

" Si, si. Soy muy feliz sobre ése."- **Yes, yes. I'm so excited. **

"Eso es bueno. Necesito bien ahora ir. Véale más adelante. Adios Harmony."- **I would be too. I need to go now. I'll see you later. Good-bye Harmony. **

" Adios Lucia."- **Good-bye Lucia.**

**I used a translator for this because I forgot some words in Spanish. Now you know that Harmony is fluent in spanish. In the next chapter she will be talking to someone in Arabic. =D**

**Please review! =) **


	20. Surprise!

**I own nothing except my OCS. Important Author's Note at the end. **

**Author's POV:**

Harmony jumps out of bed to tackle James with a massive bear hug. " I missed you so much!"

" I missed you too, I'm so happy to be back." The two kiss deeply until someone clears their throat. Logan is leaning against the doorway Harmony sees and lets go of James.

" Logan!" Harmony hugs Logan happily Kendall appears behind Logan. Harmony tackles Kendall with a hug too. " Kendall!"

" I can't believe you guys are back. It's been insanely quiet in this apartment. No one arguing over movies or the TV. No one to clean up after except myself. I'm so happy that you all are here!" She pulls them into a group hug.

" We're glad that we're back here too," Logan says. " What time do you finish with classes today?" He pauses for a moment, " why do you have classes on a Sunday anyways?"

" I finish early around two instead of four and because I would like to graduate earlier. Did I mention that I decided on majoring in Early Childhood Education?" James is surprised.

" Early Childhood Education? That's great! Kids will love you!"

" Aw thanks babez."

" James has a sur-pri-se for you later," Kendall says splitting the word surprise into three syallabes. Logan and Kendall exit to the kitchen, leaving Harmony with James.

" Oh yeah! You said that you have a surprise for me, when will I be seeing this surprise anyways?" She raises a brow.

" Around four this afternoon, wear shorts because we are going to the beach. That's where the surprise is." Harmony's eyes gleam with excitement. " Now you need to get ready for classes." Harmony goes off to change and James leaves to the kitchen.

James sits next to Kendall while Logan is flipping blueberry pancakes. Kendall places a hand on James' shoulder James lets out a deep breath.

" Today is the today. In eight and half hours is when I ask her." James feels a bit uneasy Logan takes note of this.

" James calm down. She's going to say yes. She loves you so much sometimes it's sickening seeing you two in love. The worst she can do is say no but I highly doubt she would say no," Logan says.

" He's right James. She isn't going to say no to you she loves you too much to say no."

Harmony comes out of her room grabs a pancake. " I'm running a bit late, sorry to just grab a pancake, Logan. I'll see you later. Love you James," she waves and quickly leaves the apartment.

James spent much of his day practicing what to say to Harmony in front of a mirror. Talking to himself, posing in different styles he finally found the perfect way to say Will You Marry Me? He had the afternoon at the beach perfectly set in his mind. He is going to ask Harmony to marry him after swimming in the water like they did a little over a year ago. Right now James is waiting for Harmony to finish changing so they can head out for the beach.

The skies are clear and cloudless. Hardly any people around at the beach for a Sunday afternoon and zero paparazzi. James one paparazzi zero. James slips the engagement box underneath the towels so Harmony doesn't see.

James pulls off his shirt and Harmony takes off her shorts and shirt to reveal her tankini. James arms are wrapped around Harmony's waist and they go underneath the warm, clear waves of the water. They come back up and Harmony splashes the water at James. The two splash each for several minutes until Harmony wraps her arms around James' neck planting a short but loving kiss on his lips. His lips turn into a smile, he pulls Harmony out of the water. The two sit down on the towel to dry off.

" I had fantanastic time with you today James," James wraps his arms around Harmony.

" I couldn't agree more to that statement." He looks down to see the two are both dry. " Could you stand up?" Harmony looked confused but did as directed. James stands up lift the engagement ring box in his hand.

" Harmony I remember the first day we met. Carlos accidentally hit you with the Frisbee I was angry at him because he hit someone that he didn't know. But, I was glad that he did because if he didn't I wouldn't have met you. We stayed together when I left for a month of touring after dating for only three days, you having to leave to Jordan for your first year in college then I left for four months to tour the world. We stayed together. You stole my heart and I love you." He drops to one knee and opens the ring box revealing the beautiful diamond ring Harmony gasps in surprise. " Will you, Harmony, marry me?"

Tears begin to slid down her face in happiness, " Yes! I will love to marry you James!" James places the diamond ring on her left ring finger and draws her into a passionate kiss.

-**Time Skip to February- **

Harmony and James have been busily planning their wedding, that is in two weeks. Harmony chose her wedding dress, bridesmaids, flowers, cake, photographer, venue with James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Stephanie and her friend Lina's, from Jordan, help. One thing left to do for the wedding is to call her mother and father to invite them to the wedding.

" What if they say no? I think they're going to say no to the invitation," Harmony questions while pacing in the living room. James stands up and rubs her shoulders.

" How can your parents say to their daughter's wedding?"

" Oh yes they will because one for they don't like you for some unknown reason and secondly I'm only nineteen."

" Well those are dumb reasons to not come to our wedding. Age shouldn't stop you from getting married, you're an adult and they can't control your life. Let's call them now, well your father first." Harmony dials her father's work number in Miami. The phone rings three times then an answer of " Marhabaan."

" Alhan baba, kafhalaka?"

" Ana jayed wa antee?"

"Ana , I was wondering if you would like to attend my wedding in two weeks?" The two stop with Arabic then continue to speak in English.

" Who are you marrying and why didn't you tell me a while ago?"

" James Diamond because every time I call you never answer."

" Well I'm sorry Harmony I can't attend this wedding. I've not met this man and you shouldn't be marrying an American but a Jordanian one instead."

He hangs up leaving Harmony angry now it's time for her to call her mother.

" Marhabaan," her mother questions.

" Alhan mama, kafhalakee?"

"Ana jayeda wa antee?"

" Jayeda. Mom, I'm getting married in two weeks. I was wondering if you would like to attend?"

" Cameron told me about this engagement. I'm very disappointed in you Harmony so disappointed that I will not attend this wedding. Good-bye."

Tears fall freely from Harmony eyes James holds her closely protecting her from everything around them. _How could someone's parents not want to attend their own child's wedding? That's cruel thing to do. This is a mad, mad world it sure is. _ James thought while holding Harmony.

**A/N: The wedding then epilogue left. **

**I'm kinda sad bc of the very little reviews I got on this story and I decide that I'm not going to write the sequel. **

**I couldn't find a transliteration creator on google so I only wrote the parts in Arabic that I knew then everything else in English. I'm in Arabic Non-Native I even though I'm half Jordanian-Palestinian I didn't learn Arabic until now. **

" Alhan baba, kafhalaka?"- Hello Dad, how are you?

"**Ana jayed wa antee?" - I'm good and you?**

Marhabaan- Hello

Alhan mama, kafhalakee- Hello Mom, how are you?

"**Ana jayeda wa antee?" I'm good and you?**

**Ana jayeda- I'm good.**


	21. Wedding Bells

**I own nothing except my OCS. This is the end, excluding the epilogue. **

**Harmony's POV:**

I heard the apartment door slam shut I ignored it and continued to sleep. My eyes flutter open and I see Stephanie and Lina over my bed with huge grins on their face. I realize why their so damn happy, it's my wedding today! I jump out of bed, literally and begin to jump up and down. " I'm getting married today!" We all squeal in happiness and joy.

The wedding is in five hours right now it's eight in the morning. " We have to be at the hall in two hours you need to eat and get ready, we are here to help out the beautiful bride," my best friend Lina says pulling out her make-up supplies and curling iron. She pulls me into the kitchen and places me into a chair.

" I brought over my famous breakfast cookies," Stephanie says handing me her oatmeal cookies. I quickly stuff one into my mouth they shuffle me back into my room.

I hop into the shower while the begin to choose what make-up supplies they need and began to heat up the curling iron.

**James' POV:**

Kendall and I are at the airport picking up my parents for the wedding while Logan and Carlos are back at Carlos' apartment making sure out tuxes were clean and there's no need for four people to pick up my parents. In five hours I will be walking down the aisle, this is exciting yet a tad terrifying.

" James, my baby boy!" My mom tackles me with a hug I stagger backwards a bit. She lets go by father gives me a man hug.

" Hello son, how are you doing?"

" I'm doing great dad."

" How was the flight Mr. and Mrs. Diamond?" Kendall inquires.

" It was a tad long but worth seeing my son getting married," my mother explains. They were living in Pittsburg for the last two years so the flight was around six hours long and they must be exhausted. But, hey that is what coffee is for. The four of us leave the airport to drop off my parents at their hotel then swing around to Carlos' apartment.

**Author's POV:**

The morning went well for the couple. Harmony, Stephanie and Lina were perfectly changed into their dresses. Stephanie and Lina's dresses are lavender color and hit below the knees. Lina's dress has a thin straps and a bow at the back while Stephanie's dress is strapless and heart-shape neckline. Their hair is perfectly straighten with bobby pins holding their bangs out of their faces. Harmony's dress hit the floor, heart-shape neckline and embellished with rhinestones. Her hair is curled and pinned half up, eye-shadow a toupe color, subtle blush, pale pink lipstick and no eyeliner.

The three ladies meet up with the photographer to take photos, this part would be a whole lot better for Harmony if her family was here but it didn't damper on her big day. Photos went for twenty minutes doing several poses with and without their flowers. Next was the guys including James's parents for thirty minutes.

Around twenty minutes before the wedding the ladies did a quick spot check on Harmony's wedding dress, hair, shoes and flowers. Everything was perfectly including themselves.

Five minutes before the wedding began Lina lined up with Logan and Stephanie will Carlos, but Kendall wasn't alone Harmony had Harlow walk down with Kendall but didn't participate during the ceremony.

Two minutes before the wedding everyone took their positions. James was already down the aisle walking for Harmony. Music began to play leading the best men and bridesmaids down the aisle, leaving Harmony at the end alone.

Harmony awaits for Harlow to retreat back to her seat and everyone in their respected place. The piano resumes she begins to walk down the aisle with her bouquet in hand.

**-Time Skip- Reception**

**Author's POV cont'd**

Harmony and James are finally married currently dancing together. Kendall and Logan are smitten with Harmony's friends Harlow and Lucia. Logan is having a full blown conservation with Lucia in Spanish about the pre-med program UCLA has to offer. Kendall and Harlow are discussing different sports that they both love to play such as baseball, soccer and of course hockey.

Mr. Diamond cuts in to dance with his only daughter-in- law. Mrs. Diamond dances with James.

" Thank you for coming to the wedding, Mr. Diamond," Harmony says politely.

" It was honor to come to this wedding. Are you two plan on having kids any time soon?" James overhears.

" Dad, we _just _got married. But, we are going to have kids but not right now."

" We have one more song to play before the couple cuts the cake, this is dedicated to the lovely couple, Harmony and James Diamond," Kendall says into the DJ's microphone. The song Crazier begins to play, this brings Harmony and James back to the memory when they had the dance along the beach.

**It's the end now. It's all over. I'll be posting the epilogue either shortly or tomorrow. **


	22. The Ending

**I own nothing except my OCS. **

**This is the end of It's A RollerCoaster Ride. **

**Time Skip Three Years. Harmony is 22 and the guys including Stephanie are 25. **

_**Epilogue**_

Harmony cradles her four month daughter, Aleeah, rocking back and forth her daughter is sound asleep. James is at work should be home in fifteen minutes. Harmony hears the main door creak open James appears with his laptop bag in hand. James is attending is second year majoring in theater in order to continue with acting as a profession, Big Time Rush ended as a band but the guys were still best friends. Carlos and Stephanie have a boy named Ryan who just turned two last month, still living in Los Angeles. Stephanie is a stay at home mom while Carlos is with Kendall playing hockey. Kendall is still single and living with Logan in the same apartment for the last three years. Logan is of course studying pre-med at UCLA and will medical school shortly.

James quietly enters the nursery places a soft kiss on Aleeah's forehead without waking her.

" How was your classes today?" Harmony asks quietly.

" They went fine there was a talent scout and offered me an audition for small movie role on Tuesday."

" That's great let me put Aleeah in her crib," Harmony slowly stands out of the rocking chair and places her daughter into her crib. Flips the light switch off and baby monitor on. This was one of the quiet moments James and Harmony had together since Aleeah was born, four months ago.

" What time are Stephanie, Carlos, Ryan, Logan and Kendall coming over tonight?" James inquires he pulls out a carton of juice.

" Stephanie said around five this evening, I'm going to be cooking chicken and potatoes. Stephanie told me that Ryan loves that and so do we." James places a kiss to Harmony's lips as he steps back to the fridge Aleeha begins to cry. " At least this moment lasted longer than two minutes," Harmony adds as she leaves the kitchen.

Aleeha is pressed close to Harmony's chest, tear stained, James places a kiss to Aleeha's forehead. She calms down, " I love you habibti," he says. Aleeha smiles in response, " I love you Harmony."

" I love you habibti and I love you James."

**Habibti means my darling in Arabic. **

**The End! =D **

Hopefully you all liked this James/OC story. I'll be posting my new story Unsettled Chaos: The Moonstone tomorrow hopefully. =D It's a supernatural/drama.


End file.
